Unnoticed and Noticed
by Darkflowerofheaven
Summary: Yugi was always a bookworm, he loved books and always went to the Library whenever he could. One regular trip to the Library led him to an odd book, a simple book, Yugi thought. But in reality that book doesn't even exist! However one person doesn't want him to touch it, and will do anything to get it back. YamixYugi.
1. Unnoticed

**:Hello everyone! I hope you like this next story! This story is one I came up with in a dream only it was me and my friends instead of Yugioh characters. It's a simple plot in my mind but It might be difficult for others. Despite this I hope you like this, I do not own Yugioh! Please review!:**

"The Library I assume, Mr. Mutou ?" A tall woman with long brown hair and blue eyes spoke down to a boy as she wrote on a yellow paper pad. The boy smiled, he had spiked black hair with amethyst tips to match his eyes along with sharp yellow bangs that hung down along side his face. He was wearing a white shirt with a small blue tie and blue pants with brown shoes. the standard male uniform. It was lunch time at their simple dull school and if the teacher overlooking the lunch period gave you permission to go somewhere they'd give you a pass. The boy that was standing in front of the woman went to the Library daily at Lunch time.

"Yes Ms. Misaki." The boy told her still smiling, the woman closed her eyes and sighed with a slight smile as she ripped off a small section of the yellow paper. She handed it to him. He took it and waved at her as he ran out of the cafeteria. He felt the air pass by him as he ran, he always loved running. Sadly though, this running was coming to an end quickly.

"Yugi! No running in the halls!" A high pitched voice yelled. Yugi jerked his head around and smiled brightly as he saw a girl with short brown hair and blue eyes, she wore the standard girl school uniform; A white blouse and a blue skirt with white socks and any kind of shoe. However she had an added accessory, on her blouse was a yellow button with the words 'Hall Monitor' on it. She looked very much like the woman from before. The girl quickly walked over to Yugi.

"Sorry Anzu, But you know I don't want to waste anytime!" Yugi told Anzu, breathing heavily from the running. Anzu shook her head as she crossed her arms and smiled down at him, waiting patiently for something. Yugi tilted his head slightly in confusion before his eyes widened suddenly and he uttered a small 'Oh.'. He showed Anzu the paper slip that Ms. Misaki gave to him.

"Good, I wouldn't want to have to tell my mom that someone threw away the pass that she had given them." Anzu giggled as she looked at the pass. "Library, as usual. C'mon let me walk you down there." She rolled her eyes jokingly as they began to walk down the hallway.

"Sorry, I just need to get more books. I finished the book I got already and I need to get another one!" He said excitedly. Anzu looked at him in shock.

"You got that book yesterday and it was over 300 pages." Anzu told him, Yugi smiled as he scratched his head awkwardly.

"Yeah, but grandpa and I didn't have many people coming to the shop so I decided to read most of the time..." Yugi responded, Anzu smiled down at him.

"Why didn't you play a game?" Anzu asked him as they approached the entrance of the Library, it had a simple brown door leading in.

"Didn't feel like it, and I had already played them over 100 times." Yugi replied as he pushed the door open waving to her. "I'll see you later, Anzu."

"Alright, bye Yugi, and give your eyes some rest once in a while!" Anzu responded as she waved back and ran off in the direction they had just came from.

Yugi smiled as he walked in the Library, it was a large library with shelves everywhere filled with books. There were a few tables and of course the check out counter, but that wasn't what Yugi was looking at. He took a deep breath, enjoying the smell of books, new and old go through the library. It was stuffy and incredibly warm in the Library, to the point of if you wore a jacket you felt like you had to take it off or you would suffocate, this didn't bother Yugi at all though, he had been there far to many times to care.

"Hello, Yugi." An elderly voice said from behind the check out counter, Yugi looked toward the voice. It was an elderly woman, she had silver hair wrapped in a bun with dull gray eyes and squared glasses. She smiled at him. She was the librarian at their school.

" Hello Ms. A!" Yugi smiled brightly at her, her full name was Ms. Alexander, however she told him that since it was far to long of a name that he could call her Ms. A.

"Looking for anything particular?" She asked as she stepped out from behind it to give him a gentle hug which he gladly returned. He shook his head.

"Not really, got anything new?" He asked looking up at her, she looked toward a door to the side that led to another room.

"We have a couple new selections in my office if you wish to look at them, I don't know if you'd like them but you're welcome to look at them at anytime." She told him as she walked to the door and opened it. He nodded at her as he walked in. It was a normal office, a desk, a couple pictures on the wall, and a drawer for papers and other items. However since this was a librarian's office there was about three carts full of books in the middle of it.

"The books are in a green bag near the smallest cart! I'll leave you be and let you look through it now." She called to him, he yelled back a reply of 'Okay' as he found the bag and picked it up, it was a fairly big bag and was quite heavy, he had to pick it up with both hands. He set it on a chair and bent over and began to take out books and stack them on a nearby crate. He was somewhat disappointed, the majority of the books he had taken out were all romance novels that probably involved a mysterious guy and a shy girl and they somehow got together because of an accident or some where around those lines. The other books were about something historical, and to tell the truth he wasn't that into historical events.

"Nothing..." He sighed as he put the final book that read 'Love Me!' on the top of the stack he had created. He walked out of the office and shrugged as he saw Ms. A, indicating he couldn't find anything. She smiled at him sadly and shrugged as well. She gestured to the large shelves of books, the area you would find him at the majority of the time he was there. He walked to the bookshelves and browsed through them briefly, he had read a majority of them about five times each, the ones he had read were always good in a sense, though sometimes some of the ones he picked out he was disappointed by, but that rarely happened. He sighed as he randomly grabbed a book and began to flip through the pages, briefly reading the sentences as he breezed through it. He had picked up another girl book. He groaned loudly as he put it back. He walked to the other bookshelves hoping to find another book. He allowed his eyes to glimpse through the selections as he passed them by, recognizing title after title and series after series. During this, he saw a shadow pass in his side view. He turned his head around to look toward the shadow.

"Hello?" Yugi called out, he looked around before he walked toward the area where he saw it. He was at the end of the bookshelves that were lined up to see the ones that were lined up against the walls. He looked left and right for the shadow, still nothing. After a few seconds however, he saw the shadow once again pass through the back of the shelves on the other side of the Library. Yugi rushed over quickly to that side.

"Hey!" Yugi called out again as he turned the corner of a shelf to see a book fall to the floor and the shadow disappear in a blink of an eye. Yugi shook his head in confusion, what the hell? Why did he chase after the shadow? Because it interested you stupid. He told himself as he walked toward the book on the floor. He picked it up, it was a plain black book. He looked at the rim of it. No title on the rim, no title on the front or back. He opened it to the first couple of pages where usually a table of contents were for the chapters and the title page resided. Nothing was there. He flipped through the book briefly, it had words. A lot of them. It was a book alright.

"What is this..." Yugi whispered out, this interested him...greatly! He walked quickly away from the area looking around cautiously as if someone were going to jump out and grab him. He had a book, a regular...scary...mysterious book. It wasn't a crime! He walked to the check out counter and handed Ms. A the book.

"Hey Ms. A, what book is this? It doesn't have a cover." He asked her, She took the book gently and looked over it. She did what Yugi did basically, looking at the rim and the front pages of the book. She tried putting it in a book classifier, it didn't light up. She shook her head in confusion.

"That's odd..." She whispered out as she looked toward her computer and looked up all the books in the library. She gazed through them all quickly, she did this often to find books without a cover, it would show you what it looked like, cover or no cover. She narrowed her eyes as she exited that and went on the internet instead. This went on for a good 10 minutes, Yugi didn't care, she would write him a pass if he was late to class. She shook her head again as she handed the book back to him.

"Yugi, that book doesn't exist." She told him, his eyes widened, didn't exist?  
"It's in my hand though." He responded, she shook her head.

"Nothing shows up to match that, we can match it somewhat but it isn't exact, that isn't a real book, Yugi." She explained to him. Yugi looked down at the book in confusion, this was a, like he said, scary and mysterious book. He thought for a moment and tried to decide what to do.

"Do you mind if I...take it?" He asked softly, she shook her head and chuckled slightly.

"It isn't ours, so it doesn't matter to me, as far as I'm concerned it's yours now." She told him smiling slightly, he smiled back at her.

"Thanks, I'll be going then." Yugi said as he waved at her slightly, she waved back with a worried look on her face. He turned away and walked out the door quickly, why did she look worried? He thought as he walked down the hallway, it was almost time for class, might as well just go ahead back. He quickened his speed in the hall, he didn't feel right for some reason. He felt a shiver run up his spine, he looked behind himself. He couldn't shake the feeling he was being watched, he was tempted to run. His hands began to get sweaty as he felt the book slightly slipping from his grip, he gripped it tighter and burst through the door in a cold sweat, how he got there so fast, he didn't even know, maybe he _was _running. No one was in there, not even the teacher. He took a giant sigh of relief as he walked over to his seat in the 3rd row up front. He put the book down and rested his head on his arms. He needed to calm down. It's just a book! It's just a book! He repeated in his head.

"It's just a book..." He told himself, this time out loud as he closed his eyes tightly. He repeated this sentence both in his head and out loud.

_Thump!_

Yugi jumped at the loud noise and looked around the room to find the source, he looked at the edge of his desk, okay...where the hell did the book go?! He thought panicking slightly, he looked down. Of course, you idiot... It was on the floor just laying there. He bent over from his chair and picked it up. He turned it over and gasped slightly. On the book was a title in large haunting cursive writing that read,

_Unnoticed_

**:Chapter one is done! I hope you guys liked this chapter! I sure did! This story shouldn't be to long but I hope it'll be entertaining! Please review and tell me what you think!:**


	2. Chapter One and Notes

**:Hi guys! Heres the next chapter! I hope you guys liked the first chapter and will like this one equally as much! Please review and enjoy!:**

This thing didn't have a title. Yugi told himself in his head as he stared down at the book in his hand. He traced the title with his finger, it was engraved into the cover, as if it was always there. It could've had dust in it and I knocked it all out. Yugi tried to tell himself, even though he knew that was impossible. He shook his head as if trying to rid himself of the image of the title. It was still there. Yugi looked around in fear suddenly of being alone in the room. He stared down at the book in fear and he began to open it with shaky hands.

"Hello Yugi." A deep voice called, Yugi jumped and let out a yell as he turned toward the voice and slammed the book closed, it was his teacher, Maximillion with a container in his hand. He sighed in relief as his teacher stared at him in both amusement and confusion.

"Hello, Mr. Pegasus." He said softly as he smiled at the teacher.

"I'm sorry, did I startle you?" Pegasus questioned him as he set the container on his desk. Yugi assumed it was his lunch.

"Only slightly, it's eerie being alone in a classroom." He explained to him, Pegasus let out a small chuckle.

"Slightly? I've never heard like you yell like that before." He told him, Yugi blushed slightly in embarrassment.

"O-Okay, you scared my pants off, Mr. Pegasus." Yugi said still blushing. Pegasus looked toward the door as he grabbed a clipboard off his desk.

"Then, I would recommend that you put them back on Yugi, Class will start soon." Pegasus smiled at him and marked something off on his clipboard.

"Oh haha..." Yugi groaned as he looked toward the door to see students pour into the classroom, all talking their way in. He usually read a book at this time, but every time he stared at the book the book stared back and it scared him to no end. He looked down at the book trying to win this staring contest, but kept losing his guard and breaking away from the stare at it. Why did this book scare him? It was just a book! He bit his lip and finally picked it up and opened it in one swoop. As soon as he began to read one word, someone slammed their arm around his shoulder, making him yell once more.

"Well that's new." A voice told him, Yugi glared at the person who had did the action. His best friend Joey, he was blonde with honey colored eyes.

"What's new?" Yugi asked with a slight bitterness in his voice. Joey smiled, not letting him go.

"You yelled, I've never heard you yell!" He told him tightening his grip as Yugi struggled.

"Yeah, Yeah, let me go!" Yugi yelled as he struggled more, his eyes widened as he saw a book fly from across the room and smacked Joey's head. He burst out laughing as Joey let go of him immediately and began to rub his head. Yugi turned around to try to see the person who threw the book, no one was there. He narrowed his eyes in confusion, what was that about?

"Who hit me!" Joey yelled out looking around the room, he didn't see anyone who would've thrown it at him.

"Who _wouldn't_ hit you..." A high pitched voice told him, Yugi smiled at the person who spoke.

"Hey Anzu." He greeted her, she smiled at him.

"Hello Yugi." Anzu greeted back, Joey pouted at her. She put her hands on her hips. "Who're you pouting at?"

"You're mean! You greet him but not me!" He told her still rubbing his head. She rolled her eyes.

"I did greet you." She told him.

"You said something to me, but you didn't greet!" he explained to her.

"There's a difference?" She rose an amused eyebrow as she directed her attention back to Yugi. "So how was your trip to the Library? Was there any good books?"

"Hey! Don't change the subject!"

"It was alright, and no I didn't find any good books." Yugi told her, hoping she wouldn't notice the book on his desk. She did.

"What about that book?" She pointed at it, Yugi looked down at it and shrugged.

"It's just a book I found on the ground..." Yugi told her, it wasn't a lie! He did find it on the floor...he just didn't tell her that he was chasing a shadow and then it dropped on the floor.

"That so?" She grabbed the book, Yugi didn't protest, he didn't mind it being off his desk. "OoOoO, Unnoticed? Sounds creepy!" She opened it to the first page. Suddenly another book flew from across the room and smacked it out of her hands. She screamed as she grabbed her hand with her other one.

"Anzu!" Yugi yelled slightly as he got up quickly and went to her side. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, it just scared me, that's all." She said as she looked on the floor. There was two literature books and Unnoticed on the floor. "How can someone throw a book like that, those things are heavy!"

"Haha it wasn't just me!" Joey joked as he smiled at Anzu, she glared at him. Yugi bent over and picked up all three books.

"I would appreciate it if we did not have a book fight in my classroom, thank you." Pegasus spoke out looking up from his clipboard for a moment before looking back down.

"I'll put these back Mr. Pegaus." Yugi told him as he held all three books in his arms, he didn't want to leave Unnoticed alone for some reason. He walked away from his two friends to the bookshelf on the other side of the room, he sat Unnoticed down for a moment as he put the two literature books back on the shelf. He looked down at Unnoticed as he picked it up and jumped slightly as he saw a small white folded up note was placed under it.

"What the hell..." Yugi spoke as he grabbed the note, it wasn't there before, was it? Yugi opened the note and read it carefully

_That book does not belong to you, I would recommend you leave it in class today and that you do not read it, if you do not accept my recommendations. I will hurt your friends and possibly you._

_- Darkness._

Yugi's eyes widened as he read the note over and over again. Who the hell was Darkness? He thought of the shadow that had dropped the book. Was this book that important to it? He looked behind himself just to see the regular class settling down for the teacher. Was he in this classroom? He shook his head, this was crazy. There was absolutely no possible way someone could feel this strongly about a book. Yugi walked back over to his desk, the note and book in hand. Pegasus nodded at him in thanks for putting up the two other books as Yugi sat down.

"Okay, now I believe yesterday we went over Shakespeare and-" Yugi heard Pegasus's voice and allowed it exit his mind as he thought about the book and note. Why wouldn't the person not want him to read it? He looked down at the book, it wouldn't be that big of a deal if he read it during class, he always did anyway. The book still scared him, it scared him even more now because of the note. He just couldn't resist the temptation to read it. He opened the book finally this time and began to read.

_**Chapter 1**_

_Our meeting was accidental. However it had been the most happy experience in my elementary school life in a sense. I met an angel, I thought this over and over since the accident took place. I was just walking to the restroom during lunch, it wasn't a crime, I had a pass so the teachers couldn't nag at me about it if they caught me wandering. As I finished my little trip to the restroom, I began to walk back obviously, but as I did, a sudden force knocked me down, this force also let out a high pitched yell as we both tumbled to the floor. The force and I both groaned as we fell, I felt a sudden weight on my body. It was of course the thing that had knocked me down, which I assumed to be another student, I'm pretty sure no aliens went to the school. I looked at the student, he was an angel! I swear it was, well in my sense he looked like one. His eyes were large with a beautiful amethyst color to them, his hair reminded me vaguely of someone I knew, obviously being myself. However instead of my color aligning his hair, he had that lovely color of his eyes mixed with it, along with sharp yellow bangs, they lined his face beautifully! He could've been mistaken for my brother, I thought as I stared at this amazing person. He looked down at me and blushed as he began to utter out apologies in a soft voice that no one could mad at. But could only listen to and hope they don't fall asleep to that sweet sound. He smiled as he got up, his face still complimented by the slight red color. The color fitted his face greatly, he reached a hand out to me in a gesture of wanting to help me get up. I gladly but hesitantly took it. As he helped me up, I noticed that I was taller then him. Not by much of course since I wasn't exactly the tallest boy in the school. I stared down at him in awe, he was just so beautiful! I couldn't express it more in these words. He looked up at me, his face still containing a sweet smile. He asked if I was okay, I responded that I was. He was light, there was no possible way he could've hurt me by the fall. He waved at me as he said goodbye and left me to go somewhere. He intrigued me greatly. I didn't know why though, he was beautiful so I thought I might just be developing feelings of admiration for him. Nothing that big to go on, I thought as I let my mind be swarmed of pictures of him, just him smiling, nothing vulgar or out of character. Just his face, smiling, and just saying hello. I went back to lunch smiling and sat down alone at a fairly small table. Elementary school was a complete bore to me but it fascinated me to just look around and watch people talk and converse with others. No one ever noticed me or if they did no one would say anything, I was practically invisible to all but the teachers and anyone who looked at me directly. I watched the entrance for a good twenty minutes, I didn't know why I was staring at it though. Finally however I saw the angel who I had encountered in the hallway enter the lunchroom, a teacher greeted him and took his pass. I watched him walk all the way back to his seat, I just couldn't take my eyes off him, why though? I thought. He was just a normal child like me in elementary school. But he caught my attention more then any other kid. In fact there was a fight that broke out on the other side of the cafeteria but I just couldn't break my gaze on the boy to look over which I usually would, fights were always a thing that amused me. As I watched him talk, eat, smile, and laugh I couldn't help but groan when I heard the teachers speak out my teacher's name to go back to class. It wasn't that bad however, I saw the boy get up as well and run toward the area to line up with two other kids. He was in my class? I thought smiling slightly. I couldn't believe my luck, how had I not noticed him before? I could keep my eyes on him at all times, but he would never notice me. I sighed as I thought I couldn't watch this child forever. I replied over and over in my head that he would bore me after a while and that I would stop watching him and maybe drift my eyes over to a girl or something. But then again I doubted in my mind that he would ever bore me. Our meeting was accidental, sure, and the only type of conversation we held was a simple hi, are you okay, and bye. He interested me so much though, I had to watch him. I just had to._

Yugi's eyes widened. What was this? He thought as he reread the chapter once more for what seemed like the 10th time. The description sounded so much like himself, however he couldn't go on that information, he hadn't said he had spiked hair, but the yellow bangs, the color amethyst aligning his hair, his eyes and the fact that he was short described him so well it was scary. He felt his face heat up at the compliments said in the book, stop blushing you moron, the person in the book could obviously talking about someone else! He doubted this in his mind. He thought this book would be a terrifying story. It wasn't, it seemed like one of the girl novels he hated greatly, but the fact that the person could be describing him made him want to read more. This book was obviously placed at the time when the narrator and the boy were in elementary school. Had he run into someone in elementary school? Of course he had! He had run into many people! To single one person out was hard to do seeing as he was now in high school.

"That will be all class, you may talk if you wish but don't talk to loud." Pegasus told the class as he walked to his desk and students began to put up their stuff, had 40 minutes gone by already? Yugi thought as he looked around, usually he'd be on chapter ten of a book by the time class was over. Then again he had been reading the same chapter over and over again. Yugi sighed as he reached over into his backpack and pulled out a small blue bookmark. He placed it in the book, marking his place so he could go back to it. Yugi looked at the classrooms clock, five minutes. He gathered his items and sighed as he stood up, he held the book tightly to his side. The book scared him more then ever before now, but he wasn't going to lose it. As he began to walk over to the door, an object stabbed him in the eye. Yugi hissed in pain as he closed it and looked down at the floor to see the object, it was a paper airplane. Yugi knelt down and picked the airplane up with his free hand. He heard footsteps come toward him.

"I didn't know you made paper airplanes Yugi." Anzu said as she walked over to his side, Yugi reopened his eye after the pain subsided. He shook his head.

"I didn't, this came and jabbed me in the eye." He explained as he held up the airplane. Joey laughed as he stood on the other side of Yugi.

"So we all were victim to some kind of pain." Joey smiled at his two friends, Anzu rolled her eyes and Yugi began to unravel the airplane back into one sheet of paper, he didn't know why he did it, something just told him to in his head.

"Aw why'd you do that?" Anzu pouted as he unraveled it completely.

"It deserved to die." Yugi joked as he looked at paper smiling. The smile faded instantly as he read the note.

_Ding! _

"Come on Yugi." Joey told him as him and Anzu exited the class, Yugi followed absent minded as he stared down at the note in fear.

_Of course you'd read it and take it with you anyway, you were always one to be risky weren't you? I'll give you a choice. I'll put two names and you may circle who you wish to be targeted first, if you do not circle one, I'll close my eyes and pick one by myself, however your name will be included in my selection as well._

_JOEY_

_ANZU_

_Choose wisely, Yugi._

_- Darkness._

"Yugi, What's wrong?" Anzu asked him, Yugi gasped slightly and folded the note up before sliding it into his back pocket, Joey and Anzu looked at him as he smiled slightly.

"Nothing..."

**:I hope you guys liked this chapter! It was a lot of fun to write! Please review and tell what you think so far!:**


	3. Chapter Two and The Response

**:I swear everytime I compare this fanfic to my actual dream (more like a nightmare) I notice how 'nice' I made it, but this is a romance so I kind of had to make it nice. Anyway! I hope you guys like this chapter! Please review!:**

Yugi sighed as he walked though the hallways with his two friends, they were talking to each other happily and ignoring Yugi. He would read sometimes when they walked so they would leave him be unless they thought something was wrong with him. He thanked the lord for that fact, he didn't want to be spoken to. He was given the choice to choose which one of his friends got hurt! And if he didn't, 'Darkness' was going to choose for him! He bit his lip, 'Darkness' probably knew this would be a hard choice for him. He watched his friends; Anzu, his first friend who was a girl and his first crush, he had gotten over her but he still admired her. Then there was Joey, his very first friend, at the start Joey had picked on him but as they began to actually talk, they began close and almost inseparable. He couldn't choose between them, he didn't want either of them to get hurt.

"Well time to split, see you in the gym, Anzu." Joey said causing Yugi to snap out of his thoughts. He saw Anzu wave at them and go into a different room with a female stick figure on it. He followed Joey through the door they were in front of, it had a regular stick figure on it. It was a locker room, a simple one. Yugi followed Joey over to the lockers, they had set their lockers next to each other seeing as they had the choice. Yugi opened his locker with ease and sighed as he retrieved his gym uniform from inside and put his backpack in it's place. He set down Unnoticed in front of him so he could keep an eye on it. He quickly changed clothes, however when he took off his pants he made sure to get the note. He sighed as he closed his locker and locked it. He looked over at Joey as he grabbed Unnoticed and put the note inside the cover.

"Are you ready, Joey?" Yugi asked him, obviously knowing the answer seeing as Joey finished getting ready. Joey looked at him and smiled brightly.

"Yeah, let's go." Joey stood up straight and walked beside Yugi as they headed out the door to go toward the gym. As soon as they left the locker room they saw Anzu standing there waiting for them with her arms crossed, she was wearing the same uniform as them. Blue shorts and a white shirt with tennis shoes.

"You guys are so slow..." Anzu said, she looked at Yugi and smiled as she noticed the book in his hand. "Going to read during gym again Yugi? Honestly I'm surprised your gym grade doesn't suffer because of that." Yugi blushed slightly in embarrassment.

"I have a B in there, so I'm okay..." Yugi told her as they began to walk to the gymnasium, unaware of the shadow watching from the boys locker room.

"Anyone feel that?" Joey questioned as they entered the large yellow gymnasium. Yugi shook his head hesitantly, slightly scared.

"Feel what?" Anzu asked curiously looking toward Joey, he looked down, his bangs hiding the top of his face.

"I feel...something...someone watching us..." Joey whispered out, his head still facing the floor. Anzu's eyes widened slightly. Yugi's breath hitched.

"W-What?" Yugi gasped out looking toward his friend.

"Yeah...and..." Joey whispered again, Yugi took a deep breath.

"A-And?" He uttered out. Joey lifted his head up, his face blank.

"And..."

"It's going to get ya!" A loud high voice yelled from behind Anzu and Yugi, the two screamed and jumped away to face the voice. Anzu and Yugi glared at the person, Joey however went over and gave the person a high five. It was their teacher, Mai Valentine. She had long blond hair and violet eyes, she was wearing the same uniform as them.

"That wasn't funny Ms. Valentine!" Anzu told her pouting, Mai laughed as she bowed her head in apology.

"I'm sorry, but when I saw what Mr. Wheeler was doing I simply had to join in." She giggled as she rose her clipboard and marked on it. "Will you be joining us today Mr. Mutou or will you be reading as usual?" She asked looking down at Yugi. He gestured toward Unnoticed in his hand.

"The usual." He said softly smiling at her. She smiled and nodded as she pointed her pen over at the bleachers.

"You may go sit in your usual spot then, you two however." Mai smiled at Anzu and Joey and pointed toward the gym center court where many kids were running around. "20 laps." Anzu and Joey groaned as they nodded and ran off toward the court. Mai winked at Yugi before she walked off to watch them. Yugi walked over to the bleachers and sat on the 3rd row of them. He set Unnoticed in his lap and got out the note, he opened it and smoothed it out onto the book. He reread it about six times and sighed in annoyance.

"Who the hell am I going to choose?" He whispered, he hated himself for even thinking about this! Yugi glared at the paper as he looked around for a writing utensil. He looked down into the bleachers to find that someone had dropped a pink mechanical pencil, he bent over and picked it up. He looked at the eraser, still good. He pushed on the top to see if the pencil had lead, it did. He smiled to himself as he erased and began to write something. After he was finished he blew on the surface of it to get rid of any eraser specks. He folded the note up once more and set it next to himself. He looked down at the book in his lap. The first chapter was creepy to him of course, but he needed to make sure it was him that the book was even talking about. He closed his eyes and tried to remember what would happen after lunch in his class. He thought of which classes had recess when. After 10 minutes of painful thinking he remembered that as soon as lunch was over, his teacher made them burn calories by going outside for 40 minutes. Yugi sighed as he opened the book to the page he left it on and began to read carefully.

_**Chapter 2**_

_As we walked back to our class I made sure that I was in the very back of our line. The little angel however was in the front so it was difficult to see him from my line of sight, but I was able to manage. Just seeing his hair and hearing the slightest hint of his voice was enough for me, he was talking to two other kids, a boy and a girl. A boy with blond hair and a girl with brown hair, that's all I could interpret from my vision at least. After about two minutes of walking we made it back to the classroom, we never stayed long in there after lunch though. Our teacher would make our class go to recess immediately after wards, I believe it was to burn calories, he would say to us. I never saw the point to it though, I would always just sit near a nice tree and observe people from afar. There would be no difference today, well not many differences. This time I would keep my eyes set on that boy, that beautiful angel of a boy. I watched him as we entered, he raised his hand quickly to help take the crate of outdoor play items outside, how adorable, I thought as I watched him smile and lift up the crate. His face would scrunch up slightly as he picked it up and he would make this adorable little 'oof' noise as he did it. As soon as he left the room, I was right behind him. He wouldn't notice me however. The teacher opened the door for him and smiled as he sat down the crate of objects. He smiled back oh so brightly at the teacher, I just stood there watching him from the doorway. Sadly though I was unable to stand there long because a rude person had run into me, it was the blonde boy that accompanied the boy, he had honey colored eyes, it complimented his face nicely I admitted but it didn't interest me. Right beside him was the brown headed girl that also accompanied the boy, she smiled at me and apologized for him, she had sea blue eyes, like before I admitted it looked nice but it just didn't intrigue me. I watched as the two went to join the angel. They laughed as they grabbed a small blue ball and ran off to the green field to play catch I would assume. I looked around for a tree to sit near to observe them. I found one, a nice tall tree with plenty of shade. I sat under it, my legs spread in front of me and my arms crossed as I observed the group. I could see the angel perfectly from where I sat. The way his hair and body moved with his movements and the breeze was beautiful, as if he were doing a hypnotizing dance trying to entrance a king or queen. I chuckled at my thoughts even though I knew I agreed with them. He was just so lovely as he moved. I could vaguely hear his sweet musical laughter and yells to his friends. I closed my eyes and just listened to his sounds for a while before I reopened them once more to catch another glimpse of him. I was addicted to his voice and his looks already and it had only been about an hour. Recess wasn't even halfway over. I tried to think about what I could be feeling, I told myself over and over again it was just a strong admiration. There was no way it could be anything but that! I gasped slightly as I watched him look over to where I was, of course however, he ignored me as if I wasn't there. I sighed in relief, I was unnoticeable like always. He couldn't see me unless he looked directly at me. I stood up as I heard the teacher blow his whistle for us to go back inside, forty minutes went by oh so quickly sadly. I keep my gaze on the boy as I walked slowly back to the teacher, he was having a race with his two friends. I smiled at his happiness, his smile was truly the work of a superior god. Nothing was better looking then that smile. I walked over behind the teacher, as if to hide in the shadows of him, even as I did this I kept my eyes on the boy. My eyes wandered over his skin, it was such a lovely peach color, It was sprinkled with drops of sweat. I watched as I saw some of it drip down his forehead and down to his shoulder, soaking into his shirt sleeve and collar. The teacher turned around quickly, startling me slightly as I backed up letting him unlock the door, I walked inside but then stood to the side watching the other children come in, only letting my eyes get fixated once more on him. I followed him and the other children over to the restrooms where the water fountains resided. I heard his two friends tell him to go in front of them to get a drink first, how nice of them. I thought as my eyes drifted to his face as he bent over and drank swiftly from the fountain. His lips were puckered and was accepting water into his mouth greedily as some of the leftover water dripped away his lips and fell back into the fountain causing drops to splatter into the silver faucet. His throat moved back and forth slightly, showing he was swallowing the water, I couldn't help but notice that some of the liquid began to trail down his throat. He stood up straight and wiped his mouth, his shirt was soaked with water. He looked so adorable. I waited until all the other children left the fountains for me to get my own drink of water, it tasted clear and fresh, a rare kind of water to find in a school fountain. I wiped my mouth on my wrist, copying the boys actions. I walked back to the classroom and sat in my seat, the seats in the classroom were in the shape of a square facing inward. I sat down at one of the corners, that was where I sat of course. I gasped slightly as I saw the boy sit on the other side of me across the room, I had a direct view of him. My luck was outstanding! First I found out this angel was in my class now I find out that he sits directly on the other side of me! I was incredibly happy! I smiled and rested my chin in my palm as I watched him pull out a book from his desk and begin to read, his eyes dashing through the sentences at an incredible speed, what an amazing gift to be able to read that fast. I observed him as he read, he did cute little motions as he read, I assumed he was reading a dramatic novel. Every time I would assume something dramatic or surprising happened in the book, his eyebrows would raise in astonishment. When something angered him, he would shift in his seat and narrow his eyes, and when something saddened him he would bite his lip and look at his surroundings. Such adorable small actions from an angel. I had to find out this boys name! What was it? I had to know! I only hoped that when the teacher called for students to answer a question that he would choose the small angel._

Yugi's breath quickened as he read. So his teacher made them go outside right after lunch as well, and the 'Angel' or 'Boy' had two friends, a boy and a girl. Yugi looked to his friends running around, he described them, blonde boy with honey eyes, brown haired girl with sea blue eyes. He gulped as he tried to gather his thoughts, he was almost certain that the boy he was talking about in the book was him! He shook his head back and forth, this was so stupid! He placed his bookmark in the book and sat it in his lap. It would be better to just ignore it for now. Yugi thought as he looked to his side to pick up the note he had sat down. His eyes widened, where did the note go?! He shot up out of his seat, Unnoticed in his hands. He knelt down and looked under his bleacher seat, it wasn't there. He looked over the edge of the bleachers, it wasn't there either! His breath refused to slow down as he turned around and shook his head. Maybe I should just go exercise. Yugi thought as he walked down to Ms. Valentine trying to forget about the note.

()()()()()()()()()()()()

A shadow from around the corner of the bleachers opened the small note gently, his mouth opened slightly in surprise as he saw the writing. The note was the same other then the end of it. At the end he saw that Yugi had erased the 'Choose Wisely.' part of his sentence and circled his own name. The shadow's mouth formed into a small amused smile.

"Interesting as ever, Angel."

()()()()()()()()()()()()

"I didn't know you ran that fast Yugi!" Joey smiled as he pat Yugi on the back and opened his locker. Yugi smiled obviously ignoring the events that had happened before he had begun running, through the whole time though, he still had Unnoticed in his hand. He sat the book down and opened his locker, his eyes widened in fear.

"Yugi? What's wrong?" Joey asked him, Yugi gulped and looked toward his friend as he grabbed Unnoticed once more.

"I-It's nothing, I just...need to go to the bathroom." Yugi responded grabbing something from his locker, rushing away from it, and entered a stall, leaving Joey there confused as ever. Yugi slammed the stall door closed and locked it. He put Unnoticed under his arm and looked at the object in his hand. A small white folded up note, Yugi unfolded it quickly and read it hastily.

_You amuse me like always, Yugi. You choose yourself do you? Well then I shall give you what you wish. However I wish for you to tell me something, Yugi._

_Do you like Staples?_

_- Darkness_

**:I hope you liked this chapter! I couldn't get this chapter out of my mind! So I had to get it out as soon as possible! Please review and I'll see you on the next chapter!:**


	4. Chapter Three's Accident

**:Hello! So how is everyone today? Now I would like to clarify, you will have an idea of what age Yugi and Yami are in the story (in Unnoticed) in this chapter, however Yami is a very intelligent kid.I hope you like this chapter! Please review!:**

"Yugi? You alright pal?" Joey asked as Yugi stepped out of the stall. He looked pale and his face was frozen in fear. He rushed over to him quickly and grabbed him by the shoulders. "Hey! What's wrong?" He questioned him. Yugi shook his head, clearing his face, and smiled. Joey could tell it was forced.

"Nothing..." Yugi whispered out, Joey stared at him in concern. "I just remembered something, that's all..." He told him.

"You're sure?" Joey asked trying to reassure his answer. Yugi nodded still wearing the forced smile on his face.

"Yeah...You can go on home without me if you want, since the bell rang already..." Yugi said softly, the bell had rung as soon as he finished reading the note. Joey narrowed his eyes at him.

"If you think I'm leaving you behind you've got another thing coming pal. You're acting strange..." He told him, Yugi let out a small laugh then showed a real smile.

"It's nothing, Joey. You're overreacting." Yugi responded walking over to his locker and opening it. He hadn't changed yet so he quickly grabbed his clothes and changed. Joey just stood to the side keeping an eye on him as he changed, he couldn't stop worrying about the guy. What was wrong with him? Was it something he did? Joey looked at the book Yugi sat down before he began changing. Was it because of the book?

"I'm done." Yugi said to Joey as he grabbed his bag and the book. Joey nodded and exited the locker room to see Anzu leaning up against the wall on her phone, she seemed to be playing a game on it. She looked up and smiled as she turned off her phone and placed it in her pocket.

"It's about time you two! What took you guys so long?" Anzu asked them, Yugi shook his head.

"Nothing, sorry Anzu." Yugi responded, Joey put his arm around his shoulders.

"Yugi was acting a little weird." Joey told her, Yugi glared at him as Anzu looked at him confused.

"Weird?" She asked him, Joey nodded, his arm still around Yugi.

"Yeah, he was pale and crud. Also he told me to go on ahead without him too." He explained.

"I'm right here you guys!" Yugi yelled as he freed himself away from Joey.

"Yugi, we _always_ walk together, we're not going to leave you behind." Anzu told Yugi with a hurt look on her face. Yugi cringed slightly in regret.

"I know, I'm sorry..." Yugi apologized, Anzu smiled sadly, leaned down, and hugged him gently.

"It's alright, just tell us if something is wrong okay?" She told him, she backed away and looked down at him. "We're always here for you." Yugi smiled at her and nodded.

"Okay, Okay." Yugi sighed happily and began to walk down the hallway with them following him. Joey and Anzu kept an eye on him from behind and wondered the whole way to their houses what could be wrong with him. Yugi, the whole time however, was thinking about the final note. Staples, Staples, why in the world did it have to be Staples! Yugi wouldn't have been this scared if he had said scissors maybe but Staples, why did _he_ have to say Staples! Yugi touched the top right of his chest, above his heart. Why Staples?! Yugi stopped in front of a large yellow game shop. He smiled at Anzu and Joey and waved as he stepped into the shop.

"Grandpa! I'm home!" Yugi called out as he entered, not caring if they had customers or not. His grandfather was short and somewhat chubby with spiked gray hair and the same color eyes as Yugi. He was standing at the counter looking at cards, he looked up and smiled at his grandson.

"Welcome home. How was your day?" He asked him, Yugi shifted uncomfortably where he stood as he took off his shoes.

"It was good." He responded, he hid the book Unnoticed, at his side. "I'm going upstairs to do my homework grandpa." He told him, His grandfather smiled and nodded at him.

"Alright, I'll call you down when dinners ready, I'm going to close up shop as well since I don't feel so well." His grandfather told him as he let out a cough, Yugi looked at him concerned.

"Are you going to the doctors any time soon?" Yugi asked him, his grandfather nodded as he let out another cough.

"I'll be going tomorrow, however since I need someone to watch the shop I'll be going when you come home." He replied, Yugi smiled and nodded.

"Okay, I'll be upstairs." Yugi said and walked up the stairs to his room. It wasn't anything special looking it had blue walls and blue carpet, he had a laptop on his bed which was covered in blue blankets and pillows. He had a desk with a lamp that he kept some cards and materials to work on homework with. He also had a simple closet and a fairly large body mirror. It was just a normal room. Yugi threw Unnoticed on his bed before he walked over to his desk and opened the top drawer of it, he flinched slightly at one of the items in the drawer. It was a small black stabler. He picked it up with shaky hands, he hated these things. He shook his head and quickly placed it back into the drawer refusing to look at it. He walked over to his bed and picked up Unnoticed, he sat down on his bed, making sure to move his laptop out of the way. He opened the book to the place he left it, the bookmark and the note he had gotten fell out. He picked up the note and glared at it before he crumbled it up and threw it on the floor, wanting to never see it again. He stared at the book's next chapter. He should read it, he really should. He wanted to finish it as soon as possible so he could stop being so fixated on it and move on to another story. There was a thing about Yugi, once he started a book, whether he hated it or not, he always finished it no matter what. He picked it up and laid back on the bed making himself comfortable on his pillows and began to read.

_**Chapter 3**_

_A whole hour passed by in the dull school day and I still had not heard the angel's name being called out or even spoken. It irritated me, why would no one speak his name? Surely it was a lovely name, why would no one say it?! The teacher announced that he was going to give us some valuable 'work' time, so he called it. I didn't require any work time, I required the angels name! I watched as someone nudged him, pulling him away from his world of imagination from within the book. He looked at the person slowly, his lips slightly apart in worry and his eyes wide in confusion. How cute. The person explained to him what was happening and the angel smiled brightly, that smile. My god that smile, I had said previously that it had to be the work of a superior god, truly it was an understatement, there was absolutely no words available in the human language to describe his smile. The angel stood up slowly, his eyes closing softly as he stood up straight and stretched his arms in the air, he let out a small groan and continued to smile as he stretched. After he had finished stretching he opened his eyelids slowly revealing those gorgeous eyes of his and hummed softly. He picked up his book gently and set it in his desk and walked off toward the computers in the back of the room. If he was going to the computers, I was going to have to find a place to be near him without actually being near him...but where in the room would that be? I thought, the only two places in the room that sprung into my mind were the front desks in the room or the working center that involved vocabulary. I hated working on pathetic vocab. Such short insignificant words. I had no desire to even pay attention during the lessons on our vocabulary, I had always done well despite of it all. I waited until the person in front of the room left their desk before I made my way over to it. As I sat down in it I couldn't help but notice how badly it was taken care of. There were pathetic little sketches and doodles on the surface of it, the inside seemed to have been marked on with markers or cut slightly out of by scissors, and under it seemed to be hardened gum, possibly even new. I grimaced as I tried to avoid touching the bottom of the desk and placed my elbows onto the horrible thing, leaning forward to observe the angel from the side. I had thought he was going to the computers, but instead he had gone to the vocabulary area, why in the world would he have to go there? He read enough, surely he would be able to figure out the words without even looking at them. I stopped questioning as I relaxed and just allowed myself to observe him. He was so adorable when he was serious and concentrated. His face muscles were tight, his eyes were narrowed, and his mouth was tightly shut, making it seem as if it was just a small line. He stared hard at a piece of golden colored paper, he had a blue pencil in his hand and he began to tap it rapidly against the paper. Such a cute action, I chuckled as I saw that he stuck the very tip of his tongue out from the side of his mouth. Was he truly that concentrated on vocab? The minutes seemed to accelerate by as I watched him stand up and smile at the teacher. The next thing happened so quickly, it was as if it had been triggered at the flip of a switch. He fell face first onto the floor and let out the most saddening and chilling scream I've ever experienced in my life. Quickly without even noticing I was moving, I rushed over to him. Multiple people surrounded him, including the boy and girl and the teacher. He screamed louder as the teacher flipped him onto his back, that scream, it was so hurtful, I almost cried on the spot at that sound. Why out of everyone in the room, did he have to get hurt?! The teacher stared at him in confusion, trying to ask him calmly what was wrong, I looked around trying to be of some help, I saw that a large black stapler had been flipped over, it was spread out, forming the image of a long stick. I quickly asked the teacher if he had fallen on an object, the teacher looked toward me and saw the stapler. Without any sort of warning he unbuttoned his shirt, the shirt seemed to tug as the teacher tried to remove it and made him scream, the teacher quickly jerked the shirt off, causing him to scream once more as it revealed his smooth small torso, my eyes widened at what happened. At the top right of the angels torso, right above the breast near the heart, was a wide and fairly large staple placed into it. It dripped blood as it shined brightly in the classrooms light. I was mortified by the sight, who in the world placed a stapler in the middle of the room? Had someone been to ignorant to pick up a simple stapler?! My mind and heart flashed with rage as I tore my eyes away from the sight of the angel in pain. Who was it? In the very back of the group of kids I saw a fairly large kid with black hair and dark eyes, he was looking at the stapler and at the angel over and over again. I saw him shrug uncaring as he walked off. My blood boiled as I watched him, he was completely unpleasing to the eyes. He would make any person run off in fear or disgust. I looked back down at the angel, The teacher had gotten up to call the nurse and his friends were trying to calm him down. They were so concerned, I admired them greatly for that. The boy was telling Yugi to calm down and that help was coming for him, the girl was holding his hand and caressing his cheek, I felt a slight stab of jealously as that happened but I tossed it to the side as I thought of nothing but two objectives. 1) Make sure the Angel was okay and 2) Make the black haired boy pay. I knelt down near the boy, knowing that even if I did something no one would pay any attention to me. I tried to call out to him by saying Hey, I couldn't be noticed but I could be heard. I saw his eyes scrunch up in pain and his mouth open wider as he screamed, I saw beads of sweat roll down his forehead, my heart was in pain at the sight of it all. Before I could say another word I heard a door slam open and a nurse came rushing in with a bag in her hand, I assumed it was a medical bag. I watched the nurse work on him, asking questions, and doing all these things I did not understand. I was smart, but I was not able to understand what she was processing on the poor boy. The teacher had asked all the students to leave a while ago, but I had stayed, no one noticed me. I understood what the nurse was doing now, it was a simple procedure but hearing him cry out was heartbreaking, we were just in elementary school, this was terrifying. I saw the nurse pull out a sliver pair of tweezers and tell him that it was going to hurt. I watched him as she, as if it was the easiest thing in the world, pulled out the staple. His eyes sprung open, wide in fear and pain, he bit his lip, puncturing it, it began to bleed and trail down the side of his chin, I had the slightest urge to go get a tissue to wipe it, but I couldn't risk being seen. His eyes began to form small tears, they fell down his face slowly, causing trails of water to form on his cheeks, I hated myself for saying this, but even in pain he looked beautiful. In a painful, fearful moment for him, he still looked like the most beautiful person in the world. The nurse touched his shoulder and told him he took it well. She then just looked at the wound, it was bleeding as if it was a ketchup packet that you had ripped open and was squeezing gently. I couldn't help but stare at his torso, it was so small and looked so smooth, I watched as the wound bled, it built up enough at the top and began to trail down, it started a line of red down him. I watched all of this silently, I stared at his pained face, I was pained as well. My heart stung at this sight and my mind raged at the boy who did this. The nurse let the wound bleed for around five minutes, I counted each second, I had nothing better to do, so I had began to count the seconds and close my eyes as I did so, I did not wish to look at the beautiful pained expression of the angel I observed any longer. The nurse asked the teacher if he would go get a soaped wet washcloth, he did this within a minute. He handed the nurse the cloth and she began to wash the boy's wound. He looked calm and happy as she did it, I smiled sadly at that sight. He was strong and patient, so admirable. The nurse finished her work by getting out a plain brown bandage and placed it on the wound on him, she smiled at him and said the famous words 'All Better!'. The boy smiled at the nurse, his face red and stained with tears, and his eyes slightly red from crying. Despite it all, I had to go back to my original statement. He was beautiful. The painful moment ended for him, I was incredibly happy for him. The nurse spoke a few words to the teacher and left waving. The teacher looked directly at me, that was not good. He sighed and ask if I ever left the room. I responded honestly. He smiled sadly and shook his head and told me it was alright and that I needed to do as he said next time, I told him I would. I watched as the teacher left the room to go retrieve the kids, leaving me and the boy alone. I looked toward him and saw that he sat up, he hadn't seen me, in fact he was looking around for the person the teacher had spoken to. How cute, I was unnoticeable like always. Before he could almost directly look at me, I moved away. I looked on the floor,the stapler had not been picked up, I picked it up and folded it into it's proper form and placed it in my pocket, I walked to my seat after doing this and looked toward him. The little angel had the most adorable confused look on his face. His eyes would widen and his mouth opened only slightly as his face showed the definition of confusion. I stared at him as he did this, beautiful, just beautiful. He stood up and sighed before he shrugged and walked over to his seat. He pulled out his book from his desk and began to read. He seemed to have put the accident to the side, however every other page he turned he would touch his chest where he had acquired the wound. As I observed him I heard the door open and twenty different voices that clashed together unpleasantly. I turned toward the noise to see the students pile into the room, I singled out only two people. The boy's friends, they went straight to him and began to ask him if he was alright. I tried to find the black haired boy, he wasn't there. I waited until everyone had gone to their seats before I quickly but quietly left the room to go search for the black haired boy. I looked down the hallways, the elementary school wasn't that big, I would find him soon, And I did. He was outside near the garden of the school, he was just standing there staring at the flowers. What an excellent place to hide. No one would come here. I walked toward him and touched his shoulder gently to scare him, before he could turn around I ran away from his sight, his face expressed confusion, that wouldn't be the only thing that you'll express I thought. I waited and watched him from my hiding spot, he seemed to be uttering sentences I could barely make out. I heard one sentence clear as day though, since he yelled it out in frustration. 'Stupid Yugi!', my eyes widened at it. Yugi? Was that the angel's name? I spoke the name softly, it felt so right to speak the name, it fell off my tongue smoothly and gently. His name, Yugi, Game. A beautiful name for a beautiful person. I tried to listen to this boys sentences, he did not like Yugi, not at all. My eyes narrowed in anger as I stepped away from my hiding spot, I was facing him but he was not facing me. I reached into my pocket and retrieved the stapler I had picked up, the same stapler that hurt Yugi. I approached him slowly, trying not to make a sound as I unfolded it. When I was within range, I gripped his shoulder tightly and pressed it against his shoulder. He yelled, incredibly loud. A horrible ugly sound I thought, I stapled his other shoulder, causing another sound to erupt from him, I stapled his back from the top to the bottom. I pushed him onto the ground and pressed my foot onto his back, pushing the staples further into him. His screams bounced off the garden walls and they were horrible, however they were music to my ears. This was punishment for hurting him. I enjoyed his cries and screams, he couldn't even look behind him to see who was doing this to him, I smirked at this thought. Even as I did something like this, I was unnoticeable as ever. I heard people running from the hallways and sighed, my fun was coming to an end. I quickly got off him and refolded the stapler and placed it back into my pocket. I hid quickly as I saw teachers run into the garden and yell or gasp at the sight of him. He must have looked horrible from his covered shirt, but I had to imagine what he would like under the shirt. I had the great urge to laugh. I walked back to the classroom quickly just in case of someone catching me. I walked in quietly to see that the teacher had reissued the 'Valuable work time', I scanned the room and found that Yugi was sitting in his desk and reading, Yugi. Yugi. I found myself unable to believe that I would ever get tired of that name. I let my eyes drift to a nearby clock in the room, we had only a good ten minutes of class left. I smiled to myself and sat in my desk. I resumed staring at him, Yugi. Game. I wondered about his hobbies, perhaps other then just reading he was interested in games? It would fit his name greatly if he did. I wanted to know oh so much more about him, so, so much. For the rest of the day I couldn't tear my mind away from thoughts of Yugi, he's so addicting to think about. Oh Yugi, You beautiful Angel._

Yugi's face paled as he read the final sentence. It _had_ been about him, he had been there watching him ever since that accident in third grade. The black haired boy...who could have that been? Yugi tried to think, fishing in his brain for possible people. He couldn't think of anything, he felt horrible for what happened to him. A back full of staples. Yugi shivered at the thought and began to shake. He was an angel in this guy's eyes, yet... Yugi quickly got up and paced around the room. The note had said 'You amuse me, like always.' The guy who watched him... or stalked him, Yugi thought trying the word stalk out, it sounded like it matched the other boy well. Was this boy 'Darkness'? It had to be. Yugi stopped pacing and laid down on his bed staring up at the ceiling, thinking of all he had learned so far. 'Darkness' and him had met in third grade, and he was obsessed with Yugi or so it seemed, he hurt a boy for Yugi...and he wants his book back badly. Yugi closed his eyes and tried to calm down. 'Do you like staples?' 'Darkness' was mocking him. He knew he didn't like them. He was doing it to frighten him, or was he doing it to warn him of what he was going to do?

"Yugi! Dinner's ready!" Yugi's grandfather yelled from the kitchen, Yugi sat up quickly, the voice had startled him. He sighed and tried to calm himself as he walked down the stairs, trying not to think of all that he knew. I'm going to try to forget about it and think about this tomorrow, Yugi told himself.

He couldn't sleep that night.

**:That was such a long chapter compared to my other ones, however I hoped you guys liked this one. The next will be coming soon but not to soon! Please review!:**


	5. The Attack

**:Hi everyone! I'm so glad you're all enjoying the story so far! It makes me so happy to know this! Anyway, I hope you weren't to disturbed by last chapter I tried to make Yami act like he was back in season 0, because that's one of my favorite Yamis. I hope you all like this chapter! Please review!:**

"Yugi, you look really tired." Joey said as he and Anzu stood outside Yugi's door in the morning. Yugi walked out of the game shop, his eyes baggy and his clothes and hair untidy. In his hands was Unnoticed and his brown backpack. Anzu stared at him worriedly.

"Yugi, are you okay?" She asked him, Yugi looked at her and tried to smile.

"Yeah, I just didn't get much sleep." He responded to her, his voice soft. She sighed and looked around.

"If you're sure, however, you're not going to school like that." She said as she grabbed his arm and began to walk off with Joey following them to an alleyway. She let him go and slid off her backpack. She opened it and brought out a brush. Yugi groaned.

"Anzu, you aren't going to be able to lay my hair down, the spikes are natural, remember?" Yugi told her, she smiled at him and began to brush his spikes from behind.

"I know, I learned that in fifth grade." She responded, Yugi smiled slightly as Joey stood in front of him and began to straighten his clothes.

"Are we his servants?" Joey questioned Anzu smiling as he straightened Yugi's shirt. Anzu laughed.

"We might as well be." She replied as she finished brushing his spikes, they were still up in the air, it was just tidier looking. Yugi laughed slightly as Joey finished straightening his clothes.

"I demand a coffee, four sugars." Yugi smiled at them, feeling better just by being around them. Joey and Anzu saluted him.

"As you wish!" They said simultaneously smiling at him. Yugi laughed as they did this, soon they joined in.

"There's a coffee shop nearby, and we have plenty of time." Anzu told him, Yugi nodded.

"I know, I live here too you know." He told her as they began to walk alongside eachother.

"Well you never know, you might've forgotten it over night and woke up like 'Good god! Where the hell is my bathroom?!'" Joey said hitting himself in the head dramatically. Yugi laughed as Anzu just smiled and rolled her eyes.

"Only _you_ would think that Joey." She told him, Joey put a hand to his heart and staggered slightly.

"Madam! You wound me!" He acted out dramatically, they all laughed. Yugi smiled brightly, feeling much more awake then before. They walked toward a large brown building, a normal coffee shop, nothing special. They walked into the doors and toward a large brown counter where a young lady was standing in a brown uniform.

"Good Morning, what you like?" She said politely, They looked up at a glowing board.

"Two coffees and one cappuccino." Joey answered for all of them, she nodded at him and processed it all on a register.

"That will be $4.25, sir." She smiled at him as Yugi began to reach into his pocket, only for Joey to give her a five dollar bill.

"You didn't need to do that." Yugi told him, Anzu agreed with him. Joey shrugged as he smiled and retrieved his change.

"It's just coffee man, it's fine." He told him, winking playfully. Yugi shook his head smiling. Anzu looked at Joey and smiled as well.

"I'm surprised you remembered that I like cappuccino over coffee." She told him, Joey laughed.

"What kind of friend would I be if I forgot your favorite kind of morning drink?!" He responded, she rolled her eyes playfully.

"A _normal_ one." She replied smiling. The lady brought out three cups, two brown ones and one white one.

"Here are your drinks, have a nice day!" The lady told them smiling as the three grabbed their drinks and walked toward the area where sugars and creamers were kept. Yugi took four sugar packets and poured them into his coffee, Joey only took a vanilla creamer. Anzu watched them holding her cup with both hands.

"Are you guys almost done yet?" She asked looking at her wrist where she kept a watch at times. "We have forty-five minutes." Joey rolled his eyes.

"It takes fifteen to get there." He told her and walked toward the exit with her following, Yugi stiffened slightly as he felt someone staring at him from behind, he quickly turned around, No one was there. He looked at the book in his hands and looked around more as he held it to his chest.

"Come on Yugi!" Anzu called out, Yugi looked toward her and Joey and nodded before he took one more look around and finally headed out of the place.

Like Joey had said, they got there to the school in about fifteen minutes, it was a fairly large school, after all it was a high school, it had to be.

"You guys wanna chill out or go straight to class?" Joey asked as they stepped through the front doors of the school, Anzu shrugged.

"Doesn't matter to me, the last 25 minutes of the first three classes I have to patrol the school hallways anyway." She said. She missed the second half of the classes because of this, however since her mother was the principal she had no trouble catching up with them.

"Yeah, you lucky little butt head." Joey whispered out, loud enough for both of his friends to hear. Anzu pouted jokingly as Yugi popped his hip and put his hand, with the book still held in it, on it.

"Will you be nice! I'm going to have to hurt you mister!" Yugi spoke out jokingly, Joey cowered.

"Oh no! What will you do to me?!" Joey replied putting a hand on his heart and the back of his hand to his forehead, Anzu laughed at the scene taking place.

"I will smite you!" Yugi stood up straight and rose his book. "With my mighty book!" He gently hit Joey on the head with the book. Joey made a loud gasping noise and fell to his knees, placing his hands onto the floor, staring down at it with a fake shocked expression plastered on his face.

"My life!" Joey placed a hand on his heart once again. "It is over! Anzu! Please..." Joey bent his arm slightly. "Take care of." he faked a coughing fit. "Him..." Joey slumped down with a loud 'Umf!'. Anzu laughed and clapped as Yugi helped Joey up and they both bowed toward her.

"Thank you! Thank you! I'll be killing him all night!" Yugi spoke laughing, Joey shook his head smiling and put his arm around his shoulders.

"I'll be dead all night!" He added making Yugi laugh more, Anzu giggled as she looked at her watch.

"Come on you two actors, we have 20 minutes, let's get to class." She said still giggling as she walked off toward a hallway, the two boys followed her quickly, not noticing a shadow walk into the bookstore in that exact hallway.

()()()()()()()()()()

"Will that be all?" A woman asked a customer handing him a small box, the customer nodded taking it.

"Yes, Thank you." The customer replied in a deep voice, he walked off out of the bookstore without looking back at her. The woman looked away for only a second and looked back, where did they go? She looked around, confusion cloaking her face. There was no possible way someone could disappear like that, right?

A shadow opened the small box around the corner of a hallway, kids walking by him not evening daring to look at him, they couldn't see him. He reached inside the box and brought out a long line of staples. He set the small box in one of his pockets before he reached in another one of them and brought out a large black stapler. He flipped it open, it was empty. He inserted the line of staples and closed the stapler. He unfolded it and tested out the stapler, it shot out a silver staple onto the floor. The shadow smiled sadly as he looked at the clock. Ten minutes.

Time for Math class.

()()()()()()()()()()

"Mr. Wheeler, do you need to be so annoyingly loud?" A tall brown headed man with sharp blue eyes spoke out at Joey, Joey scoffed, he hated this teacher. The teacher had a black suit on with a blue tie. This teacher thought he was better then a lot of the students, he had skipped four grades and was able to be become a teacher at age 19, now he worked at a high school for freshmen.

"Do you need to be so dreadfully boring?" He shot back at his teacher, the man's eyebrow twitched.

"I will call your parents." The man told him, Joey laughed.

"Oh yeah real threatening, they'll think it's one of my friends pranking them. You might be a teacher Kaiba but you're still a kid." He responded, Kaiba stood up and walked over to him.

"That's Mr. Kaiba. Wheeler." He hissed in his face as he glared at him, Joey glared back.

"And that's Mr. Wheeler. Seto." He spat out using his teachers first name. Seto narrowed his eyes and walked away, allowing Joey to do a victory dance in his head. Seto walked to his desk and took out a small yellow slip of paper, he took out a pen and wrote on it before he walked back over to Joey. He handed him the paper.

"What's this? Your number?" Joey asked taking the paper, Seto's eye twitched.

"No. A detention slip, you are required to come here after school. Alone. No dragging Yugi or Anzu with you." He told him sternly, Joey groaned loudly as he cursed under his breath and shoved the slip into his pocket. Yugi and Anzu had ignored the argument that had taken place and were working on the two problems that Seto would put on the board for them to do each morning. Yugi finished quickly, seeing as he knew how to do the problems fairly well. He glanced toward Unnoticed which was sitting on his desk just staring at him once again. Yugi was tempted to read more, but decided against it. He wanted to focus on not getting hurt but then again he didn't know if he was even going to _get_ hurt. Seto waited around 10 minutes and stood up, he went over the problems on the board, which Yugi got right, after he had finished that, he began to teach the lesson, teaching graphs and how to find their slope, Joey raised his hand multiple times just to make him mad, earning him two more detention slips. At the 20 minute mark, Anzu got up and dismissed herself from the class as she left the room to do her hall duty. Seto quickly wrote a homework assignment on the board.

"These are your problems to do tonight, I would recommend you get started immediately." Seto told them, Yugi sighed, he didn't want to do it. He needed something to do when he got home anyway.

"Yugi, Please come here." Seto called out after he saw that Yugi was just going to stare into space. Yugi stood up and walked over to Seto, who was sitting at his desk typing on his computer. Seto picked up a stack of papers and handed them to him.

"Please deliver those to Ms. Valentines office. Her door is always open so it'll be fine." He requested, Yugi nodded as he took the papers and walked back over to his desk to retrieve Unnoticed. He walked out the door quickly and looked down the hallways.

"Mai's office was this way..." Yugi whispered to himself as he went down the right side of the hallway, failing to hear the math door open once more.

He walked down quickly and saw a door that was labeled 'Coach Valentine.' He looked around to see if any teachers would see him. He grabbed the knob of the door, failing to hide his surprise of the door actually being open, why did she always keep it open? He walked into the room closing the door behind him, it was a fairly large office, however it was a simple normal one that reminded him of the Librarians office, of course removing the carts of books and adding trophys and pictures of past sports teams.

He walked over to her desk and placed the papers on it, a shadow crept up behind him.

Yugi looked on her desk and saw that she had the attendance list for her last period on it, the shadow rose a stapler to his shoulder.

He skimmed through it, trying to find a name that stood out to him, before he could get halfway down the list he heard a sound of something plastic hitting the floor and a door slamming open. Yugi jerked himself around to see a large black stapler on the floor, his eyes widened as he saw the door swinging open. Yugi grabbed the stapler,placing it into his pocket quickly, and rushed out the door, he looked up and down the hallways.

"Hello?" He called out, he cursed as he let his eyes just skim the hallways, he caught himself in a mistake. Don't skim. Look directly at places. He made his eyes focus on each and every part of the hallway, finally looking at the end of the hallway and focusing on the middle, he saw a shadow of someone running away. Yugi smiled slightly 'There you are' he thought as he ran after the shadow. The shadow disappeared around the corner, Yugi turned the corner and gasped as he lost it. It was as if he had just disappeared into thin air, he shook his head and tried to do the trick he had used in the other hallway. He couldn't find that shadow again. He cursed, he had him! He sighed and walked back to class, trying to gather his thoughts.

He _had_ him!

()()()()()()()()()()

The shadow breathed heavily as he sneaked his way back into math class, he bit his lip as he sat back down. He got out a sheet of paper and a pencil and began to write something onto it. After he finished, he folded the paper up and stood up, he walked over to Yugi's desk and threw it onto it. The shadow looked toward the door to see Yugi walk back in, he was looking at the floor. Seto thanked him for doing the deed he had sent him to do, Yugi responded with a soft 'You're welcome.'. As soon as Yugi was a feet away from the door, the shadow bolted through the door quickly but quietly. He looked down a hallway and thought for a moment.

"What is her route?"

()()()()()()()()()()

Yugi walked back to his desk slowly and sighed as he sat down and placed Unnoticed back on his desk. He had him! He had 'Darkness'! He was angry with himself and glared at Unnoticed. His eyes widened when they settled onto a folded piece of paper. He snatched the paper up, there was no way, 'Darkness' couldn't have gotten here, he couldn't have been in his class! He just couldn't! Yugi unfolded the note quickly.

_ I cannot hurt you, Although I told you I would give you want you wish, I just could not bring myself to bring pain upon you. I apologize for that reason alone. However that does not mean I won't hurt anyone. I have decided to go after those friends of yours, Yugi. My first will be my least favorite of your little group, however it might be your favorite of it. I do not apologize for what I am about to do, I regret nothing of it. I will not hurt them much I promise you but I have only one question for you Yugi._

_Is injuring a Hall Monitor against the rules?_

_Darkness_

Yugi's eyes widened as he shot up out of his seat, scaring his teacher and his classmates.

"Anzu!"

()()()()()()()()()()

Anzu walked in the hallways toward a large staircase to go back to her classroom, it had been a good run, there were no kids out, which meant no stress on her that much. As soon as she got to the top step, she didn't know what happened next. The only things she knew was that she was pushed, she was falling, and that she heard a deep voice say

"Don't Fall, Anzu."

**: End of chapter five! Woo hoo! I don't exactly like that I hurt her (even though she's my least favorite Yugioh character) but someone had to get hurt. I hope you guys liked this chapter! Please review!:**


	6. Anzu's Condition

**:Hello everyone! You guys are making me so happy! This story is so fun to write and I'm so glad you guys like it so much! I hope you all like this chapter! Please review!:**

Yugi bolted out the classroom door and began to run down the hallway, Seto and Joey followed him but couldn't catch up to him, he was a fast runner.

"Yugi! You're not supposed to leave the classroom!" Seto yelled at him trying to get him to stop, Yugi ignored him and continued to run.

"Yugi, what's wrong?!" Joey yelled trying to get Yugi to answer, once again, Yugi ignored him. Yugi turned down the hallway to see a girl at the bottom of the staircase, it was Anzu, she was laying on the floor holding her right arm and crying. Yugi rushed over to her and took her into his arms.

"Anzu, are you okay?!" He asked her quickly, she looked at him, her eyes filled with tears.

"Y-Yeah." She choked out. He looked toward her arm.

"Is something wrong with your arm?" He asked her, she shook her head.

"N-No, I'm alright." She told him, Joey and Seto finally caught up and saw her. Joey went straight to her side and began to question her as well.

"I'm fine you guys!" She told them again, this time louder, the tears had stopped briefly. Joey glared at her and poked her arm. She bit her lip and the tears reappeared slightly.

"Yeah, _real_ fine. Kaiba, call a nurse." Joey demanded, Seto nodded and went into a nearby classroom and requested they call the nurse. Anzu shook her head quickly.

"No! I'm fine! Don't call a nurse! It's just some pain from shock or something..." She tried to argue, Yugi narrowed his eyes and picked her up bridal style.

"You're not fine. Seto, have they called the nurse yet?" Yugi asked Seto from the hallway, surprisingly he heard him and peeked his head out of the classroom.

"No, they're about to." He replied.

"Tell them not to, I'll take her." Yugi told him, Seto nodded and told the teacher of that classroom.

"Yugi, I'm really okay..." Anzu whispered looking up at Yugi. Yugi looked down at her and smiled.

"Don't say that, I know this might look silly because I'm shorter then you, but you're hurt, stop lying Anzu." He responded softly, Anzu blushed slightly and nodded before she rested her head against his chest as he began to walk down a different hallway, leaving Joey and Seto alone.

"I'm going to assume you're going to go with them?" Seto spoke crossing his arms and looking at Joey. Joey turned his head toward him and nodded.

"Yeah..." Joey responded softly. Seto smiled slightly.

"You three were always inseparable." He said. "Tell your friends I'll keep their stuff safe, I'll also write you three a pass if you guys are late." Joey looked toward him and smiled.

"Thanks Kaiba." He said and began to run in the direction where Yugi and Anzu went toward, Seto smiled as he watched Joey run and began to walk back to his classroom.

()()()()()()()()()()

Seto entered his classroom and let out a sigh of relief when he saw the classroom was quiet and working. No chaos happened when I was gone, that's good, Seto thought as he looked directly toward Yugi's desk and saw a student taking a book off it. Seto walked over and grabbed the book out of the students hand.

"Please refrain from touching other students property, I would expect better from you, Mr. Kuro." Seto told the student, he grabbed Yugi's backpack and placed the book inside it. He placed the backpack on his back. He glared at the student. The student bowed slightly and returned to his seat in the top right corner of the room. Seto sighed, that kid didn't usually cause trouble. He put Yugi's backpack under his desk and sat down. He sighed as he thought of the three, the three never did anything wrong to anger anyone. Maybe Anzu fell down the stairs by herself, he thought, he knew it was impossible though. Anzu was always careful, he knew this because at times when he had to walk in the hallways he would see Anzu looking down at the stairs, making sure she always landed on the step. Someone had to have pushed her, but like he said the three never did anything wrong.

Who pushed her?

()()()()()()()()()()

"It's a broken arm." The nurse told the three, Anzu was laying in a white bed and sighed. Yugi and Joey were standing next to the bed, Yugi and Joey already assumed it was a broken arm, so they weren't surprised when the nurse said it.

"So she'll have to go to the hospital?" Yugi asked the nurse, she shook her head.

"No, we have the equipment here to take care of it, don't worry." She stood up and walked over to multiple cabinets. Joey looked down at Anzu.

"So, can you still write?" He asked her, she giggled slightly.

"Yes Joey, I write with my left hand, not my right." She replied smiling, Joey smiled back.

"Good, because I wasn't going to write for you." He joked, she laughed.

"I wouldn't want you too, knowing you you'll probably copy my answers." She responded, he nodded and laughed.

_Ding!_

"I would recommend you boys go to class." The nurse told them as she walked over with supplies in her hand. "I'll call the principal and ask her to bring her stuff, so it'll be fine." Joey and Yugi nodded and looked toward Anzu.

"We'll see you after school?" Joey said as a question, Anzu smiled at him.

"You might, I'm not sure. I promise if I won't see you, I'll call you both" She told them, Joey nodded.

"Get better Anzu, and don't you dare forget that promise." Yugi told her, she smiled and gestured for Yugi to lean down.

"Come down here for a second Yugi, please?" She requested. Yugi nodded as he bent over and leaned down toward her. She reached up and kissed his cheek softly. Yugi blushed brightly and stood up straight.

"Thank you for carrying me, Yugi." She smiled at him.

"I-It was no problem..." Yugi whispered still blushing, Joey watched this and smiled as he grabbed Yugi's arm.

"Well, Bye Anzu! Get better!" Joey said as he dragged Yugi out and allowed the nurse to do her work. As soon as they were in the hallway Joey let him go and began to walk beside him.

"Dude! She kissed you!" Joey said excitingly, Yugi looked away.

"And? She would've kissed you too if you carried her." He responded, Joey shook his head.

"Yugi, she likes you!" Joey told him, Yugi blushed slightly and shook his head.

"She does not." He argued as they began to walk into the classroom.

"Whatever man, but I'm telling you she does!" Joey smiled and walked to his desk. He grabbed his stuff as Yugi walked to his desk and his eyes widened.

"Where's my stuff?" Yugi asked loudly, Seto cleared his throat from the front of the classroom. Yugi looked toward him and saw him holding his backpack, Yugi smiled and went over to grab it.

"Thank you, Mr. Kaiba." He said, Seto smiled.

"You're welcome, now if you're wondering about that book you have," Seto said, Yugi's eyes widened. The book! "I placed it in your backpack, I saw a kid trying to take it and I took it away from him." Yugi let out a sigh of relief and thanked him once again.

"Let's go Yugi." Joey called out for him, Yugi ran toward Joey after waving goodbye to Seto.

"What's the next class?" Yugi asked, he had forgotten for a moment, a lot of stuff happened at once and his mind wasn't straight.

"Uh..." Joey thought for a moment. "I uh...think it's..." He looked up and saw a buff teacher with blond hair and blue eyes standing in the hallway, he looked toward him and Yugi.

"Hey Boys! I hope you aren't going to fall asleep in my class again!" The teacher spoke loudly, Yugi smiled, found the next class.

"Hello Mr. Howard, and no we're not." Yugi greeted him politely, the teacher sighed.

"You're the only kid in this school who calls me Mr. Howard... My names Mr. Keith. Keith! K-E-I-T-H." Keith told Yugi. Yugi laughed and walked into the classroom, Joey just waved at the teacher as he walked in. Yugi sat in his seat which was in the front row of the classroom and Joey sat in his seat which right behind him.

"Why don't you call him Mr. Keith anyway?" Joey asked him, Yugi shrugged as he reached into his backpack and pulled out Unnoticed.

"I just don't, I call teachers by their last name, and he isn't an exception." He responded and placed Unnoticed on his desk, he was relieved to find that 'Darkness' hadn't sneaked it away from Seto without him noticing.

"Are you going to read again?" Joey asked him, Yugi looked behind at him and thought for a moment. He was mad at 'Darkness' and reading the book makes him mad.

"Yeah, I don't feel like listening today." Yugi responded.

"Yet you still make the best grades out of all of us." Joey whispered, Yugi laughed as the bell rang. Keith entered the classroom and slammed the door shut, causing a majority of the students to jump.

"All right! Do the question up on the board and do it within five minutes!" Keith demanded as he walked over to his desk and began to take attendance. Yugi looked up at the board, an easy question. He just looked at it and knew the answer right away, it was a yes or no question. Yugi looked at Unnoticed and picked it up.

"Joey, if he calls on me, you know what to tell him." he told him, Joey nodded at him. Yugi opened the book to the page he left it on and began to read.

_**Chapter Four**_

_ The next day was a strange but I suppose alright day. I walked into the school with nothing but him on my mind. I had not stopped thinking about him, even as I woke up that morning the first thing I thought was Yugi. I looked at my surroundings searching for him, even the slightest glimpse of him would make my day better. I finally spotted him in line for the schools breakfast, he was smiling brightly and talking to his two friends. My heart raced and my face heated up at that smile. Could this admiration really do such a thing to me? I looked toward the cafeteria where I knew he would end up. I walked into the large cafeteria and just stood in the corner of it, waiting for him to walk out. He walked out alongside his friends with a blue tray in his hands, on it was a small gravy pizza that this school offered. I watched him as he walked over to a small table at the far right of the cafeteria and sat down with his friends, I walked over to where he was and stood in that corner, I had a direct view of him, however that meant he had a direct view of me as well, I only hoped he would not look my way. He picked up a carton of chocolate milk and tried to open it, he looked so cute. His face scrunched up, his tongue poked out of his mouth slightly, and he made a small groan as he tried to open it. I wanted to oh so badly go help him, but I could not move from my spot, I just could not risk being seen. He opened it after a good minute and smiled brightly as he giggled. My god, Yugi, do you know what you are doing to me? I watched as he grabbed a straw and put it into his drink. He rose the straw to his lips, they parted slightly and grabbed the straw as if he was taking a nibble of something. He drank slowly, this being shown by the fact his throat was moving slowly. He stopped drinking and released the straw from his mouth. He looked toward the girl and laughed as she spoke, what had been funny? He reached toward the pizza on his tray and picked it up cautiously. He rose it to his now open lips and accepted the pizza happily into his mouth, he chewed with a smile, savoring the taste as it seemed, so, so cute. He ate his pizza slowly only allowing himself to stop to either respond to his friends or to take a small drink. After he had finished his food, his tongue shot out and began to clean his small pink lips quickly, I heard my self chuckling softly as I saw that he had gotten some white gravy on his cheek, he looked adorable. I saw the girl point at his cheek, Yugi reached up to wipe it off only to be stopped by her. What was she doing? She rose her finger and wiped it off his cheek herself, after she had done that she put the finger in her mouth. I saw Yugi blush a hot pink color, I felt my chest sting in jealously and my eyes glare at the girl. She could have just gotten a napkin, she did not need to do that action! Yugi looked away from the girl, his face still the pink color, he looked beautiful with that blush on his face. I sighed as I watched him stand up and grab his tray, walking away quickly. He was embarrassed, adorable, just adorable. I watched as his friends followed him and all three of them began to dump their trays in a large blue bin, the three walked out smiling and laughing. I followed them, of course, I did not want to lose sight of that Angel. I followed them to the gymnasium, where all the students sat in different lines to indicate which class you went to. There was 12 lines in total in the gym, Kindergarten to Fifth grade, Yugi and his friends sat in one of the lines in the middle of the gym, one of the third grade lines. I followed and sat in the line as far back as I could from them. I still could not believe I had not noticed he had been in my class all this time, how could I have missed such an angel! As Yugi talked to his friends I listened intently to his voice, I wanted to go to asleep. Sure the gymnasium was loud and held many ugly noises within it, but Yugi's voice was the light that shined through it all. I could hear nothing but his voice, such a lovely sound. My eyes narrowed in confusion when I saw Yugi put a finger up to the girl, indicating her to wait for something, what was he doing? I saw him reach into his backpack and pull out a dark magician girl doll, a duel monsters character. I cheered in my mind mentally, he liked playing games as well, we had two things in common already! I saw the girl smile and squeal loudly as she tackled Yugi to the floor in an embrace, my eyes widened and my heart hurt slightly at the sight. I glared at the girl, how dare she touch him! I saw Yugi struggle to sit up, the girl had her arms around his neck and was thanking him over and over again. Yugi's face was once again a bright pink color as he told the girl to get off of him, I believe he said her name was Anzu. Anzu. Anzu. I hate that name. I saw Yugi pry her off of him smiling at her nervously. She had a small blush on her cheeks as well, she reached down toward the doll and hugged it to her chest tightly, she liked it a lot apparently. How could she not like it? She had gotten it from Yugi, anyone would surely like anything that Yugi gave them. Yugi turned his head as he looked toward the front, I followed his line of sight to see the principal walking in. He turned his whole body toward the front, soon his friends followed his lead. The principal walked to the front of the gym and retrieved a microphone, she just began to speak about normal announcements that did not apply to me in any way possible, however she had mentioned a boy had gotten injured and that the students should be careful, the boy's name was Ushio apparently, I shrugged at that knowledge, the boy had gotten what was coming to him. No one hurts Yugi. No one! I looked toward Yugi to see his face, he looked frightened, I wanted to take him into my arms to comfort him, but once again I could not. I saw Anzu place a hand onto his shoulder affectionately, he looked back and smiled as he placed a hand on top of hers. I felt the stab in my chest once again, only harder then before. She was interested in Yugi, anyone could see that. Yugi seemed to have an interest in her as well...anyone could see that. I bit my lip as I felt a tear run down my face, why was I crying? I only harbored a small admiration crush, it was not a big deal. I reached my wrist up to my face and wiped my teary eyes. I shook my head, maybe they would not get together, I could only hope I suppose. I watched as the Principal said the classes could dismiss, our class rose all at once as our teacher gestured to follow him. I looked toward Yugi, his face was slightly red and was walking faster then his two friends. Anzu and his other friend however still caught up and began to talk with him. I watched as Yugi kept most of his attention on Anzu as they talked. I took a deep breath as I glared at Anzu. I hate you. I **Hate** you!_

Yugi felt a sting of guilt in his chest as he read. Anzu liked him back then? He questioned himself as he bit the inside of his cheek. He didn't know why but he felt bad for both Anzu and 'Darkness'. Anzu because he had been dense and didn't notice her feelings and 'Darkness' because he had to witness all this not being able to do anything. He shook his head. I can't feel bad for him! He _hurt_ Anzu! Why're you getting soft?! Yugi yelled at himself. He glared at one sentence in the book 'No one hurts Yugi!' Oh so it's okay for you to try to hurt me?! Yugi yelled at 'Darkness' mentally, but he _didn't_ hurt you, he argued in his mind, he blushed slightly and shook his head. He thought of the boy who had gotten hurt, 'Ushio'. He had to give 'Darkness' _some_ praise, Ushio had always picked on him before that accident. Now he always steered clear of him.

"Yugi! What is the answer to this question?!" Keith asked loudly directing toward him, Yugi looked up boringly and placed the bookmark in the book and closed it gently. Joey leaned to whisper in Yugi's ear.

"He said if you get this wrong we have to stay a minute longer when the bell rings." Joey explained to Yugi, he sighed.

"What's the question?" Yugi asked, Keith smiled brightly, he was sure Yugi wouldn't get this right.

"Who was the Emperor of the Roman Empire during the time of Jesus?" Keith asked proudly looking toward the clock, they had ten seconds of class left, it would take him a whole minute to process the question and the answer!

"Caesar Augustus." Yugi responded blankly, he smirked as he saw Keith's eyes widen and mouth gape open in shock.

"Correct..." Keith said still in shock.

_Ding!_

Yugi stood up and gave Joey a high five. Joey smiled brightly and gave him a thumps up as he grabbed his stuff, Yugi did the same. They walked off,leaving their history teacher still in shock.

"You showed him!" Joey stated loudly still smiling. "Again." Yugi laughed at the added comment.

"It was an easy question." Yugi replied, Joey shook his head.

"To you maybe, I thought it was some other weird guy!"

"And that would be?"

"I'm not sure." Joey looked up in thought as they walked down the hallway. Yugi laughed again, soon however, his laughter was interrupted as someone ran up from behind him, turned quickly, and shoved a note onto his chest before he ran off at an amazing speed. Yugi gasped as he began to fall slightly, only to be caught by Joey.

"Hey, you alright pal?" Joey asked, he glared down the hallway. "Why tha-" His eyes widened, where'd the kid go?! He looked all around the hallway, there was no running kid in sight.

"Well that was weird..." Joey whispered as he helped Yugi stand up. He looked at Yugi's chest. "You got a little something there pal." Yugi looked down at his shirt, there was a white note taped onto it. He stood up straight, with the help of Joey, and took it off his shirt. Yugi opened the note quickly, making sure to hide the writing from Joey.

_One down. One more to go, Yugi._

_Darkness_

Yugi's eyes widened at the simple one sentence note, he looked toward Joey, his expression was cloaked in confusion.

"What's wrong Yugi?" He asked worriedly, Yugi shoved the note in his pocket and grabbed Joey's arm.

"Nothing, we need to get to science class." Yugi told him quickly as he began to drag him down the hallways. He bit his lip as he walked down the hallways. Why 'Darkness'... Yugi entered the cold science classroom and stood by Joey's side as they walked to their seats, where thankfully they sat next to each other. Yugi looked toward Unnoticed, which he had placed on the top of his desk. He touched the cover gently, it was cool to the touch. Yugi gulped and just shook his head. He targeted Anzu first because he hated her but...Yugi turned toward his blonde friend.

What did Joey do?

**:That was somewhat difficult to write in a sense. I brain farted through half of the chapter and I was like Noo! But I was able to finish it so it's all good! And yes Yami's name is Yami Kuro, I made up a last name for him... funny how it means Dark Dark or something along those words. I hope you liked this chapter! Please review!: **


	7. The Attack 2

**:Ah! I've been itching to type this chapter! I hate what's going to happen in this chapter but it has to happen, so I'm sorry! Don't hate me! I hope you guys like this chapter! Please review!:**

"Yugi?" Joey said looking at his friend, Yugi looked up at him, he had set his head down on his arms trying to clear his thoughts.

"Yeah? What is it?" Yugi asked him softly. Joey looked at him worriedly, he didn't look well...

"You feeling okay? I mean, I'm upset about Anzu too, but it wasn't your fault." Joey told him, Yugi laughed slightly, if only you knew Joey...

"I'm fine, I'm just thinking, that's all." He smiled slightly at him. Joey nodded, knowing that even if he questioned him more he wouldn't get an answer out of him. He looked toward the classroom and saw a friendly looking elderly man in a tan suit with gray hair, a small mustache, and green eyes. His name was Arthur Hawkins, who was known to be the nicest out of all the science teachers.

"Good Afternoon class." Arthur spoke out, the class erupted in multiple sounds, he smiled at the class. "I believe you know that today we have a lab." the class cheered at this causing him to smile brighter, he loved that his class wanted to preform the lab. Yugi watched his teacher tiredly but kept switching his gaze to his friend. What could 'Darkness' do? He could push him down the stairs like he did with Anzu, but he doesn't seem like he would do the same thing twice in a row. Yugi sighed as he tried to think of ways that 'Darkness' could injure Joey without him knowing, he could think of simple ways that would only involve slight injuries, like tripping or throwing a rubber band in his eyes.

"-and that is what you will be mixing. Now everyone please go grab a pair of goggles and some gloves and pair up amongst yourselves. The materials needed are on the tables and have instructions, have fun." He finished smiling brightly. The class got out of their seats and migrated to the cabinets and the tables quickly. Joey stood up and looked down at Yugi.

"Come on, maybe doing lab stuff will make you feel better." Joey reached down and grabbed Yugi's arm, pulling him to his feet. "I'll go get the goggles and gloves, you can go pick out a table." Yugi nodded slightly as he picked up Unnoticed and walked off toward the multiple black tables in the back of the room. He picked the one that was in the far middle back, on top of the table was tubes full of some weird chemicals that Yugi didn't like touching, a large beaker in the center which Yugi assumed to be the beaker that they had to mix the chemicals in, and a white sheet of paper with the instructions on it, Yugi sat Unnoticed next to the instructions. Soon Joey came bouncing up to Yugi with two pairs of gloves and...one pair of goggles.

"Joey, where's your pair?" Yugi asked, Joey smiled brightly.

"Oh come on Yugi! I don't need them! And besides it's not like this is going to explode or anything." He responded as he handed the pair of goggles and a pair of gloves to Yugi. Yugi slipped them on easily.

"If you're sure about that..." Yugi whispered, Joey rubbed his hands together in excitement.

"Since you hate chemicals, Let me do all the work! Just read the instructions and I'll put them in!" He told him as he looked at the multiple tubes of chemicals. Yugi looked at the paper.

"Add ¼ a tube of water into the beaker and set the temperature to 212 degrees for five minutes." Yugi read, Joey grabbed the beaker and walked over to one of the multiple sinks in the room to fill it. Yugi looked around Joey's area quickly to see if he saw anyone suspicious. He didn't see anyone. Calm down! He's not going to just randomly pop up out of nowhere! Then again... Yugi thought in his mind, what the hell is he going to do to him! He kept a strict watch on Joey as he filled the beaker, finally after about a minute Joey came back over and placed the beaker onto the heater and set it at 212.

"There, and five minutes right?" Joey asked him, Yugi looked back down at the paper and nodded.

"Yeah, that's what it says." He responded, Joey smiled and stared at the water.

"Let's see if it obeys the rumor!" Joey spoke out hauntingly as he continued to stare at the liquid, Yugi rose an amused eyebrow.

"What the hell are you doing?" Yugi asked, Joey kept his eyes on the water.

"I heard if you stare at water it won't boil." He replied. Yugi watched him stare at the water, it was kind of amusing. He looked like a dog waiting for someone to drop food at a dinner table.

"I think I know why Mr. Kaiba calls you Mutt now." Yugi told his friend, his friend pouted as he continued to stare.

"He doesn't call me that _all_ the time." He responded.

"He calls you it sometimes, who knows maybe he's flirting with you."

"The day he flirts with me is the day you have the courage to ask Anzu out." Joey told him smiling, Yugi blushed slightly.

"I don't like her that way..." He whispered, Joey rolled his eyes before he glued them back onto the beaker.

"You blush a lot around her." He argued.

"I blush a lot around everyone who flirts with me!"

"So if I just randomly grabbed you and kissed you, you would blush as if you were a tomato?"

"Yes I would!"

"Funny, by the way, not happening."

"If you did I'd kick you in your balls and you would not be able to have any children." Yugi smirked as Joey tore his eyes away from the water.

"Hey! I need those!" Joey pouted and looked toward his friend. Yugi began to laugh as he saw the water begin to boil. Joey looked back and groaned.

"Oh come on! Thanks a lot Yugi!" He complained only making his friend laugh more.

"You're very welcome." Yugi managed out as he laughed. Joey rolled his eyes as he looked toward the paper and picked up a chemical tube.

"Hey! I'm the one reading the directions!" Yugi pouted at his friend's actions. Joey smiled cheekily.

"Well, you're to slow!" Joey replied as he poured in a chemical, it turned the water into a light yellow color, it was pretty. Yugi looked at the liquid and smiled.

"You smile when you see reactions to chemicals yet when you are the one doing the mixing you freak the hell out." Joey pointed out, Yugi flushed with embarrassment.

"Will you shut up..." Yugi grabbed the instructions. "Add Lithium metal after about thirty seconds." Joey groaned.

"Has it been thirty seconds yet?" He asked impatiently.

"I don't know, you tell me." Yugi asked laughing, Joey smirked and grabbed the tube that read 'Lithium Metal.'

"I think it has been." Joey stated as he began to pour the liquid. The minute the chemical touched the water, it began to spit out water straight out of the beaker...right into Joey's unshielded eyes. Joey let out a loud large yell of pain and put his hands to his eyes. Yugi's eyes widened as his heart raced in panic.

"Joey!" He yelled and grabbed his shoulders. Kids turned their heads to look at him as Arthur came rushing over to their table.

"What's wrong?!" Arthur asked quickly, Yugi turned to him.

"He just poured the chemical like the instructions said and it-"

"My eyes burn!" Joey screamed as if he was getting murdered, Arthur quickly led Joey over to one of the sinks and uncapped two faucets that faced inwards from the sides of it.

"Mr. Wheeler, please wash your eyes." Arthur pleaded as he turned a knob and water began to drip out of the faucets. Joey yelled as he tried to reach toward the faucet, Yugi helped him and got a paper towel. He soaked it and began to help clean Joey's eyes.

"Joey, calm down!" Yugi demanded, Joey bit his lip and let out a whimper of pain.

"Someone go push the large black button near the doorway!" A student yelled out. The nurse button! As soon as the student finished yelling that, a large ringing sound went across the room and soon they heard a woman speak through the ceiling.

"What is your emergency?" The woman questioned, her voice bounced off the walls of the classroom.

"We need a nurse down here, a student has a unknown chemical in his eyes." A student answered for Arthur. Arthur thanked the student mentally as he helped Yugi clean Joey's eyes.

"You're doing fine. Just relax and we'll get the nurse to make sure you're okay." Arthur told Joey, Joey nodded as he let his eyes get cleaned by his teacher and friend. It hurt like hell but he wouldn't let out another yell of pain, so he bit his lip. After they were done Joey closed his eyes and just stood there leaning over the sink.

"What chemical did you put in there?" Arthur questioned the two boys.

"The instruction paper said Lithium Metal." Yugi responded, Arthur's eyes narrowed in confusion.

"That's only to cause bubbling in the water mixture, not make it explode." Arthur whispered out as he heard a door open. A nurse came in quickly and rushed over to Joey, grabbing his arm gently.

"Come over here, I need to check your eyes, are they any better?" The nurse told Joey.

"They don't hurt as much, but it still hurts." Joey responded as he felt himself being moved into a chair. The nurse nodded and began to talk and question him. Arthur looked toward his class.

"I believe it would be better to leave the classroom. Everyone, let us go outside for the time being." He announced to the class, the class took off to the door quietly without saying a word. Yugi looked back at his friend, he didn't want to leave. He felt a hand on his shoulder, he looked up to catch himself in a gaze with his teacher.

"He'll be fine, I'll make sure that you're the first to know of his condition, alright?" Arthur told him, Yugi smiled sadly and nodded. Arthur walked toward the doorway as Yugi walked to the table and grabbed Unnoticed off it. He took one more look toward Joey who was being checked on by the nurse. He took a deep breath and walked out the door.

The class was outside walking around the large track where the running teams would practice. Yugi, however, sat on the silver bleachers and stared down at Unnoticed.

"It's my fault, isn't it?" He whispered as he touched the cover of the book. "It's my fault that Anzu and Joey got hurt...if only I had given you back..." he felt a clenching feeling in his chest as he felt tears form in his eyes. He felt the wind blow against his face as the tears trailed down his face, suddenly he felt a soft texture push gently against his cheek. He reached his hand up and grabbed the object that was caressing his cheek. It was a plain white tissue, his eyes widened slightly as he looked toward the direction it had come from. Had the wind blown it? He wiped his eyes with the tissue and sniffled.

"Anzu...Joey..." He whispered as he finished wiping his eyes, he looked at the tissue in his hands and his eyes widened as he saw two large words printed on the tissue with black ink that was slightly smudged from Yugi's tears.

_I'm Sorry._

Yugi sniffled once more. He looked toward the same direction again.

"Darkness..." he spoke out softly, he stared at the napkin in amazement. 'I'm Sorry?'. Yugi took a deep breath and exhaled slowly as he folded up the tissue into a circular shape and reached into his pocket. He pulled out the stapler that he had picked up, He stapled the tissue, making it stay in the circular shape. He held it up to the sky, letting the wind catch it, and making it fly off in small loop motions. Yugi stood up, with Unnoticed and the stapler in his hands. He walked over to the edge of the bleachers. He held the stapler out over the edge.

"I'm keeping the book, and I'm going to continue reading it. If you want it that bad. Come and get it, Darkness." Yugi spoke out as he closed his eyes and dropped the stapler. He turned his back as he smiled at one simple fact.

He didn't hear the stapler hit the ground.

()()()()()()()()()

A shadow held out his hand and caught the stapler. It landed in his palm gently, not even making a slight sound. He smiled as he held the stapler out in front of him with both hands. He looked up to where Yugi had been.

"As you wish, Yugi."

**:I have to say out of all the chapter endings I kind of like this one the best because even though it wasn't a direct moment between Yami and Yugi, but it kind of was in a sense. I hope you liked this chapter! Please review!:**


	8. Joey's Condition

**:This chapter will fill you in on two things! Joey's Condition and what Joey did! I was going to add it in last chapter but I didn't want to make it to long. Oh! And guess what! I uploaded this chapter on my birthday, so yay! I hope you guys like this chapter! Please review!:**

"Yugi, please come here." Arthur spoke out as he saw Yugi walking in his direction. Yugi looked toward his teacher and began to run to him.

"Yes?" Yugi said looking up at him. Arthur gestured toward the doors.

"You may go and see your friend now, they should be done by now." He told him. Yugi's eyes widened as he nodded and thanked his teacher before he ran off to the doors. He burst through the doors and quickly ran to his classroom, not caring if he got caught by anyone. He entered the classroom breathing heavily, he looked around. There were...three people in the room? There was Joey, who was sitting in a stool with bandages over his eyes, the nurse, who was readjusting the bandages, and Seto, who was lecturing Joey.

"Why weren't you wearing goggles?" Seto asked glaring at his student.

"I didn't need 'em!" Joey responded with a groan, Yugi walked silently to the three, trying not to get seen yet.

"Well look what happened." Seto hissed.

"Yeah,Yeah, you know it's not to bad! I don't have to see your ugly face." Joey said with a smirk on his face.

"What was that! I'll give you a detention!" Seto threatened only getting a laugh out of Joey.

"Oh no! A detention, I only have like what? Three from you now? And besides I don't think I can attend them like this." Joey pointed at his eyes. The nurse narrowed her eyes in annoyance.

"Stop moving." She demanded, Joey put his hand down and sat still.

"Um, Nurse?" Yugi spoke softly, the nurse turned her head toward Yugi and smiled softly.

"Hello Yugi, coming to check on Joey? Don't worry, I'm done with him now." She said as she finished adjusting the bandages and stood up.

"Why does he have bandages?" Yugi asked, Joey didn't burn or gorge his eyes out, he just got water in them.

"It's so if he opens his eyes by accident he won't get even more blinded by light." The nurse responded. Yugi's eyes widened.

"Even more blinded?" He questioned, she nodded sadly.

"Yes, he's temporarily blind, don't worry though. He'll be better in a day or two." She responded smiling slightly, Yugi let out a sigh of relief.

"Okay..." Yugi looked toward his math teacher. "What're you doing here?" Seto flinched slightly and looked away.

"I was walking in the halls and I happened to see Mr. Wheeler and a nurse in here, so I stopped by." He responded quickly, Yugi looked at his face, was he blushing?

"Why's your face red?" Yugi asked with a smile on his face, Seto flinched once more.

"It's no-"

"Seto's blushing?! Yugi! Take a picture! Man I wish I could see this!" Joey called out as the nurse gathered her items and left the room waving at Yugi.

"I don't have a camera." Yugi responded.

"Damn it!" Joey groaned as he stretched his arms. "Look's like you're my guide for the day, Yugi."

"You're not going home?!" Yugi questioned loudly, he needed to go home!

"Nah, I don't need to." Joey said smiling.

"You _need_ to." Seto growled out still looking away. Joey scoffed.

"You can't tell me what to do." He responded.

"Yes I can, I'm a teacher." Seto stated as he looked toward Yugi. "Yugi, please escort him to my classroom. I'll take him home." Yugi's eyes widened as he nodded.

"I thought that was illegal?" Yugi questioned. Teachers weren't allowed to take students home.

"I won't get caught." Seto told him as he walked toward Joey. He looked down at him and leaned toward him. He placed a kiss on the top of his head, earning a yelp from Joey and Yugi's eyes widening even more then before.

"Who did that?!" Joey yelled as Seto backed away and went toward the door.

"Yugi did it." Seto said as he exited the room. Joey growled.

"Bullshit!" He yelled out as Yugi laughed at what he had just seen. Yugi went to his friend and grabbed his arm with his free hand.

"Just follow my lead, alright?" Yugi told Joey, he grumbled and nodded. Yugi smiled as he led him down the hallways to Seto's classroom. Seto saw them enter the room and quickly grabbed his keys.

"I'll take him from here, Yugi." Seto told him as he walked over and grabbed Joey's other arm.

"Don't touch me!" Joey hissed. Seto narrowed his eyes and pinched his arm, Joey yelped.

"I'll do as I please, now just follow me. Yugi I prepared a pass for you on my desk, just grab it." Seto said as he lead Joey out of the room once again. Yugi smiled at the scene and went to retrieve the pass off Seto's desk.

_Ding!_

Yugi sighed as he heard the bell. Time for lunch. Yugi exited the room and went to go retrieve his stuff from his science class, thankfully it hadn't been touched. He grabbed his backpack and headed to Mr. Pegasus's room.

"Hello Yugi." Pegasus greeted as Yugi walked in the door, his backpack, a pass, and Unnoticed in his hands. Yugi looked down at the pass, why was this needed again? He tossed the pass onto Pegasus's desk and dropped his stuff into his seat.

"Hello Mr. Pegasus." Yugi responded as he watched Pegasus go to his desk and examine the pass that he had set on his desk.

"Anzu and Joey are excused from class?" Pegasus read out loud. Yugi's eyes widened, that's what it said? He hadn't read it.

"Anzu has a broken arm and Joey is blind for a couple days." Yugi explained sadly.

"Sounds like your Trio got quite the hit." Pegasus said looking toward Yugi. Yugi smiled sadly.

"Yeah..." he said softly, he kept a firm grip on Unnoticed and rushed out the door with a quick 'Bye'. Pegasus sighed as he watched him leave, poor kid...

Yugi went into the cafeteria and looked toward the long lines of students. He sighed as he shook his head, he didn't have an appetite at the moment. He walked over to an empty table and sat down. He took a deep breath as he rethought his actions outside.

"_Come and get it, Darkness."_

Was that the right thing to say? Yugi thought. What if he did try to come get it and tried to hurt him?! Yugi erased that thought, if he couldn't hurt him the first time, he probably couldn't hurt him any other time. Yugi glanced toward Unnoticed, he still held it in his hand. He placed it on the table and opened it to the page he left it at, Chapter Five. He narrowed his eyes as he wondered how many chapters this book had. When he had first picked it up and glanced through it, it had many words, but he didn't count the chapters, and he really didn't want to. Yugi just shook his head and cleared his mind as he began to read.

_**Chapter Five**_

_The minutes flew by as we sat in the classroom listening to our teacher speak words that I truly did not give any of my attention to. Who I did give my attention to however, was no one other then Yugi. After we had gotten back to the classroom he separated from his friends and went to his seat, he never stared at anyone I found out. Even when we had nothing to do he would not move his gorgeous eyes toward anyone or anything but his book or the teacher. Such a good angel...The teacher announced that we were required to go art class, I did not mind the class but I truly never did much in it. As I watched the class line up like soldiers, only more loud and obnoxious, I saw Yugi walk to his friends and smile brightly at the two. I glared at the girl as she hugged Yugi out of nowhere, there was no explanation to the hug, it was just completely and utterly random! I had the sudden urge to throw an item at her, any item, as long as it hurt her in some shape or form. I walked over to the back of the line as usual and examined Yugi from where I was as the entire class moved to a cold, weird smelling, odd room. When we entered the room Yugi's eye's brightened and he cheered, making a cute noise and a smile that brightened up any gloomy day. I looked toward the board to try to see what caused Yugi to be so cheerful so suddenly, the board read Paint Day. I smiled slightly at the board, I had to admit, I enjoyed painting quite a bit. I watched as Yugi and his friends chose a the table in the middle of the far back, he likes to be in the back. I thought as I tried to piece together information I had gathered from observing him. He always seemed to sit in the back somewhere. I sat down in the table right next to theirs, no one would sit at my table, it was odd, whenever I sat at a table, no one would sit there. I did not mind a bit though, I wanted to be alone. The art teacher was an old woman, she looked hideous in my opinion but I would never express that to her, her yells were horrible to hear. After a good bit of safety tips and how to mix colors, she told us to go get some paints. I watched as Yugi got up and announced that he would go get the paints for their table, so adorable. He ran over to the table of paints quickly, smiling all the way. I watched him until I heard a conversation going on between the girl Anzu and the boy. Apparently the boy's name was Joey from I could hear from Anzu, he was saying sentences such as 'He likes you.' and 'You two should go out!'. I glared at him as I heard this, how dare you encourage them! They do not need to get together! Anzu blushed as he spoke these words and shook her head saying she could not go out with Yugi unless Yugi asked her out first, it was tradition she said. Tradition? I thought, what tradition? Apparently my thoughts were shared with Joey as he asked the same question to her, she replied that the boy had to ask the girl out first. I blushed slightly at that, the boy had to ask the girl out first? I glanced over at Yugi who was walking back over slowly with the paints. Surely Yugi would be the girl if him and I were in a relationship...I shook my head at my thoughts, it is an admiration crush! It is not something you go out with someone for! As soon as Yugi set the paints and himself down, Anzu got up and announced that she was going to ask the art teacher to use the restroom. Yugi smiled brightly and nodded at her, Yugi...your smile I swear...When Anzu was around five feet away from the table, Joey began to question Yugi. 'Do you like Anzu?' "Why don't you go out with Anzu?' he shot off questions like rapid fire. I felt myself become infuriated at these questions, do _**_Not_**_ tempt them! Yugi blushed a soft pink color as he shook his head to the questions, the shake to the first question was a lie...he had a crush on her, but it filled me up with joy to know Yugi would never be able to ask her out. Joey kept questioning and questioning him on why and why not, why was he pushing this onto him?! Just shut up! I yelled in my mind as I witnessed all of this. Did Joey not know the definition of 'No'?! No Yugi does not want to ask out Anzu, No Yugi does not want to ask her out in a week, No Yugi does not want to ask her out next year! Leave him _**_Alone!_ **_I simply could not take it anymore! I stood up in my seat and went to go retrieve some paint and a brush. After I had required those, I dipped my paint brush into the black color. The brush got cloaked in black as I rose it up. I looked toward Joey, he was still asking away! I glared as I walked over and simply trailed my brush along his neck as I walked by him. Joey jumped and shot out of his seat, he tried grabbing the back of his neck. He brought his hands to his face and saw black paint on it and yelled 'Who painted on me?!'. I laughed as I watched him look around the room for the person who had done it, of course however, he would never find me. I looked toward Yugi and smiled as I saw him laughing at my little stunt, it filled my heart up with joy knowing I made him smile! To make him smile is such a great achievement! I only wished I could do it more often. Joey had stopped asking after that since Anzu had returned shortly after the paint accident, which Yugi explained happily, still laughing about it. If I did more events such as that, would you smile like that for me everyday? Would you laugh as I preformed these tasks? Would you compliment me? So many questions buzzed through my head as I painted a picture. I was not in the least bit surprised when I found out I had painted Yugi, it was not perfect but it looked vaguely like him. After I finished I placed my painting on a drier, which would dry them until the next day we come to art class. I walked over toward Yugi's table to see what he had painted, he had painted a golden eye, such a great talent for an amazing angel! How many talents did this angel hold? I wondered as I sat back down in my seat and watched him. I glared at Joey as I saw him begin to question poor Yugi after Anzu got up to clean her brush. I looked at Yugi as I saw him blush and look embarrassed as can be. He truly looked amazing with the blush on his face, but if I had caused the blush, it would have been oh so much better. I thought for a minute back to one of my previous questions as I glanced toward the paint containers and Joey asked Yugi for what seemed like the millionth time 'Are you going to ask Anzu out?'. __If I did more events such as that, would you smile like that for me everyday?_

Yugi took a deep breath as he finished the chapter. Depends on the event, Yugi thought as he answered the question at the bottom. He thought of the accident in the science class...No I would not...Yugi thought. He finally understood why Yami had targeted both of his friends, Anzu because she liked him, and Joey because he tries to push them into a relationship. He was trying to protect me? He thought for a moment, he shook his head. He's trying to protect his stupid book! Not me! Protecting me probably isn't even on his mind! He's probably happy just making me sad! Yugi thought back to the tissue.

_'I'm Sorry.'_

Yugi blushed brightly as he remembered and shook his head, stop just stop! He screamed in his head. He scanned the chapter for a sentence that bugged him.

_'It is an admiration crush!'_

It is not. Yugi thought rereading it. It obviously isn't! No one would do all this just because you have a crush on them! He yelled at 'Darkness' mentally. Why do you even want this book back anyway?! He questioned him, seriously why _did_ he want it back? It truly only seemed like events that had happened in the past. It was no big deal! Yugi thought for a moment. Maybe for _him_ it wasn't a big deal but to 'Darkness'... Yugi pitied him for a second. Is he shy? Yugi looked at his surroundings. Yugi blushed brightly as he thought of everything he had said. No way is he shy! Well he might be shy in real life...but not his writing! He argued with himself.

"God dammit..." Yugi said softly in annoyance. He stood up with the book in his hand and walked out of the cafeteria. Just leave and forget. Yugi felt a chill run down his back as he felt someone watching him as he walked down the hallway to his class. He gulped and took a deep breath.

Just leave and forget.

**:But that's not what you're really going to do, are you Yugi-boy :D, I hope you guys liked this chapter! Review please!:**


	9. Yugi's Thoughts

**:Hi everyone! Thank you for all the 'Happy Birthdays' I received! I hope you all like this chapter! Please review!:**

"Yugi!" Pegasus yelled at the sleeping boy. Yugi jerked up, he had been sleeping on top of Unnoticed. Pegasus narrowed his eyes at him as he observed Yugi, he looked dead tired.

"See me after class." He told him, Yugi nodded slowly as he began to close his eyes again. Pegasus sighed as he just left him alone and began to reteach the class.

_Ding!_

Yugi opened his eyes and yawned as other kids began to exit the room. He picked up Unnoticed and his backpack and began to walk over to his teacher.

"I'm sorry, I won't do it again..." Yugi whispered as he stood in front of Pegasus's desk. Pegasus sighed and looked at Yugi.

"You _never_ sleep in class, Yugi." He told him sadly. "Is something the matter?" Yugi cringed slightly, a lot of stuff was 'The matter'.

"No, It's nothing...I'm just upset about Joey and Anzu..." Yugi replied softly, Pegasus smiled sadly at him.

"I apologize for my rude awakening earlier, I should have remembered." He grabbed a piece of paper and wrote on it. He handed it to Yugi.

"Here's a pass just in case you're late." He smiled at Yugi. He smiled back and waved goodbye as he walked out to go to gym class. Yugi entered the cold locker room slowly, it didn't feel right without Joey at his side. He quickly walked over to his locker and began to change. He threw his stuff into his locker before remembering that he couldn't leave Unnoticed unattended and grabbed it. He took a deep breath and checked his surroundings before he headed out to the gym.

"That's not normal." Mai spoke out loud enough to catch Yugi's attention. He looked toward her.

"What isn't normal?" He asked her, her eyes widened at his sad tone.

"You aren't with Anzu or Joey, did something happen?" She asked, quickly walking over to him and placing a kind hand on his shoulder. He smiled sadly.

"Anzu has a broken arm and Joey's temporarily blind..." He told her, she gasped slightly.

"I'm sorry...would you like to sit out for today, I won't count it against you today..." She whispered to him, he shook his head.

"No, No, that's fine..." He replied. "Let me run. 20 laps, right?" She nodded as he smiled at her again and began to run. Running should relax me, he thought as he felt air pass through his hair and glide across his skin. He sighed in relief as he steadied his breathing and began to run at a more easy pace. He smirked as he thought of his talent of running, I run pretty fast, don't I?

_How many talents did this angel hold?!_

Yugi blushed brightly and shook his head as he ran. Why on earth did you think about that? He began to run faster as his mind began to process more comments made about him.

_His eyes were large with a beautiful amethyst color to them_

Yugi clenched his eyes shut, they are not beautiful! I'm a boy!

_a soft voice that no one could mad at. But could only listen to and hope they don't fall asleep to that sweet sound._

Yugi bit his lip, my voice is to high to sound sweet.

_He was just so beautiful!_

Was, huh? How do I look to you now? Yugi blushed brightly as he thought that, he shook his head. Shut up Yugi!

_He intrigued me greatly_

_He interested me so much_

_I had to watch him. I just had to._

Yugi ran faster then ever as he thought of more and more comments made toward him, why am I so special? Why do I intrigue you?! Why are you interested in me?! Why do you watch me everyday?! He loves you. Yugi blushed brighter then ever before as he suddenly stopped running. No, he's just obsessed with a pretty face, it isn't love. No, he loves you, you know this. He shook his head trying to stop the argument. It's an obsession, not a crush or love, obsession. He took a deep breath as he tried to make his face stop heating up. Why was he reacting this way?

"Yugi!" Mai yelled running over to him, He looked toward her, his face still bright red. He noticed she had a water bottle in her hand, she ran over and gave it to him.

"Drink that, you look like you need it." She told him. Yugi breathed heavily, out of both from running and his thoughts. He quickly tore the cap off and began to chug the water down at an incredible speed. Another talent? Yugi gasped as he thought that and coughed as he began to choke on the water, Mai beat on his back gently.

"Careful, don't drink to fast." She told him. Yugi nodded as he stared at the water bottle, it was half empty now. She pet him on the shoulder.

"20 minutes, 40 laps. Impressive." She winked at him, his eyes widened.

"That many?" he asked, it felt like only 5 minutes had passed to him. She giggled as she nodded.

"You may go do something else if you like." She told him. He nodded and walked over to the bleachers, he looked down at his hands. He had forgotten that the whole time he had Unnoticed in his hands, how'd he open the water bottle if he had Unnoticed? He shook his head, he vaguely remembered he had set it under his armpit before drinking. He was going crazy! He looked at the bleachers, he remembered back to the time when his note was taken from the seat on there. It couldn't have fallen. Yugi thought as he ventured under the bleachers, he was expecting to come face to face with 'Darkness'. Did you want to see him? He asked himself, he shook his head, no way did he want to see him! But you want to know what he looks like. He argued with himself before he ignored his mind and began to examine what was under the bleachers. It looked normal...other then the writing on the wall...Yugi looked toward the writing and his eyes widened at the words.

_You are an angel_

_Usually smiling like always_

_Going about your day happy as can be_

_I used to be Oblivious_

_Yet I figured it out,_

_Am I good enough for you yet_

_May I come and make you mine_

_I wish to make you happy everyday_

Yugi blushed brightly at the writing, what the hell?! When was this made?! And why wasn't it erased?! He reread the words, finding it odd that all the sentences were capital and that there was only one comma. He stared at it trying to figure it out.

Y...U...G...I...Y...A...M...I...

Yugi, Yami?

What the hell? Okay that's my name. Yugi thought, who was Yami?

"Yugi! It's time for you to go to the locker room!" Mai yelled, she walked over to the back of the bleachers and smiled at Yugi. "What're you looking at?" She asked, Yugi pointed at the writing. She walked over to where he was and read it.

"Oh that's cute. Probably a confession to someone by a lovesick teenager or something." She giggled. Yugi blushed at her words, he thought back to his question.

"Ms. Valentine?" He spoke out softly, she looked at him.

"Yes, Yugi?" She smiled at him. He took a deep breath.

"Do you know anyone named Yami?" He asked her quickly, her eyes widened in confusion at the fact he said it so fast.

"Yes, he's a student." She told him, his eyes widened.

"What's his full name?! Does his name mean anything?! Like how mine means Game." Yugi shot out the questions at her, she held out her hands for him to slow down.

"I'm not allowed to tell you his full name, but I can tell you what his name means." She replied.

"What does it mean?" He asked urgently as if it was the most important thing in the world. She chuckled awkwardly.

"It means 'Dark'." She told him. His eyes widened as he looked toward the writing. He blushed brightly as he looked down.

"T-Thank you...I'll go now." He told her as he began to hold Unnoticed to his chest and run off, leaving her confused and worried. His face was burning, when was that written? Why was that there? Was it a proposal? He burst through the locker doors, shocking some of the boys in there. He sent a glare at them before he ran over to his locker, changed, grabbed his stuff, and quickly left slamming the door.

_Ding!_

Yugi ran out of the school with Unnoticed clenched in his hand and his backpack slamming against his spine. It hurt him greatly, but he didn't care. He wanted to get home! It took him around 10 minutes to run all the way home. He entered the game shop breathing heavily and sighed with relief as he closed the door. His grandfather looked at him in confusion, he had a coat on and had car keys in his hand.

"Are you alright, Yugi?" His grandfather asked him. Yugi nodded as he looked toward his grandfather. His eyes widened in a sudden realization.

"Yeah...Grandpa, you have to go to the doctors today, don't you?" He questioned slowly, his grandfather nodded.

"Yes, I'll be back in an hour or so." He told him stepping toward Yugi and giving him a hug. "Don't burn the house down, I'll lock the door." Yugi nodded slowly, waving his grandfather goodbye. He watched his grandfather leave the driveway through a window. As soon as he was out of sight, Yugi sprinted up the stairs to his room. I'm alone! I'm alone! Crap! Crap! He thought quickly as he entered his room and threw his backpack on the floor. He kept Unnoticed in his hand, no way was he letting this go! He breathed heavily as he looked around his room, is he in here? Is he?! He checked under his bed and in his closet. Not in here. He ran to his bathroom that was next to his room, he checked behind the shower curtains and the tall cabinet in there. Not in here. He ran out and into his grandfather's room, repeating the actions he did in his own room. Not in here.

"Maybe I'm overreacting..." Yugi whispered out. He heard a window open downstairs. Yugi's eyes widened as he rushed back down the stairs. The exact same window that he had looked out of, was open. Yugi's breath quickened. Nope! I'm not overreacting! He rushed over to the window and slammed it down with one hand and locked it.

"Careful Angel, I fear that you will break it if you close it to hard." A deep musical voice spoke out. Yugi froze in fear, oh my god. Yugi turned around slowly. Sitting on the stairs with one knee propped up with his arm resting on it, was a slender teenager with the exact same hair as Yugi, only with crimson aligning it, his sharp eyes matched the crimson, and he had spiked yellow bangs aligning his face only some were going through his hair as if they were lighting bolts.

"Yami..."

**:Woot I loved writing this chapter! I hope you guys liked this one! Please review!: **


	10. Yami

**:Hi everyone, Happy Thanksgiving! Aren't you excited for this chapter?! I thought about writing this all day! I hope you guys like it! Please review!:**

"Yami..." Yugi whispered out staring at the teen, he had to admit, he was handsome. Yami rose an eyebrow.

"You know my name?" He spoke out confused. Yugi blushed brightly.

"Y-Yeah...the bleachers...under it..." Yugi stuttered out, why are you so nervous? Oh I don't know, it's everyday I see someone who's obsessed with me to the point of wanting to hurt people! He yelled at himself.

"Ah, that." Yami said chuckling slightly, he stood up. "I wrote that last year on Valentine's Day." Yugi gulped as Yami began to walk over to him.

"I-It wasn't hard to figure out..." Yugi whispered as Yami stopped about 2 feet away from him. Yami shrugged.

"I would hope not, you are far to intelligent to _not_ figure it out." Yami smiled slightly at him. Yugi blushed brighter then before. My smile is godly? He should look in the mirror. This person could obviously get anyone he wanted if he tried, but he didn't try, did he?

"Now then, I believe you know the reason I am here, correct?" Yami said as his eyes drifted to Unnoticed, which was held tightly in Yugi's grasp. Yugi gripped it tighter and nodded.

"Yeah, I know." He said slowly. Yami narrowed his eyes.

"I would recommend handing me that before I do something I regret." Yami held his hand out. Yugi shook his head.

"You can't hurt me." He stated as he held Unnoticed to his chest, holding it like his own child.

"I do not need to hurt you, in order to regret an action." Yami pointed out, Yugi's eyes widened, what did he mean?

"What does that mean?" Yugi asked quickly, he was getting scared. Yami chuckled softly.

"You do not need to know if you just hand over the book." He spoke as he kept his hand held out.

"Why do you even want this thing back?!" Yugi suddenly questioned him. "It's not...bad..." He blushed slightly. Yami's eyes widened as he withdrew his hand and sighed.

"You _have_ read the thing, have you not?" He questioned, Yugi nodded. "Why do _you_ think that I would want it back?" Yugi thought for a moment.

"You're shy?" He stated, he saw Yami blush slightly and sigh again.

"Yes, that is one reason." He admitted. "There is, I believe, two more, but I will gladly tell you those myself." He walked toward Yugi slightly more, Yugi backed up.

"Another reason is because I fear that you would be disgusted by every action, observation, and detail in the chapters." He stepped closer to him, Yugi's back touched the wall. Crap! Yami stared down at him as he placed his arms on both sides of Yugi's head, trapping him there. Yugi looked up catching his eyes. His eyes looked so hurt, worried, and frightened.

"The final reason is that I am afraid once you get to _that_ chapter, you will try even harder to stay as far away from me as possible..." He whispered out staring deeply into Yugi's eyes. Yugi couldn't break away from the gaze, he gripped Unnoticed tighter.

"T-That chapter?" Yugi questioned, his face red as can be. Yami nodded.

"A chapter that was made in our first middle school year, 6th grade." He replied. Yugi closed his eyes and suddenly slipped under Yami's arms, shocking him. Yami turned around quickly staring at him. Yugi's face was still red as he held up the book.

"Let me tell you something!" Yugi spoke loudly, he was surprising both himself and Yami, what the hell are you doing?

"The first reason is understandable. The second reason is a lie, I'm not disgusted, I'm just..." Yugi searched for the word. "Shocked, and the third reason? _That_ chapter?" Yugi looked up at the book.

"I'll just have to find it!" Yugi smirked as he sprinted up the stairs, knowing that Yami would be right on his tail. He quickly ran into his room and locked it. He slowly backed away from the door, Unnoticed held close to his chest. He heard Yami try to open the door.

"I swear to the gods if you read that chapter! I will bring more pain upon your friends!" Yami yelled making Yugi flinch. Yugi took a deep breath.

"Oh yeah, real mature! Let me just skip through the pages, hmm page 103, page 104..." He began to flip through the book, truly not looking for anything. What on earth are you doing? Playing a game?

"I believe I will have to cheat in order to get to you. If you will not open the door of your own free will, then I have no choice." Yami spoke out as Yugi began to hear metal hitting against metal, what was he doing? In less then 30 seconds, the door swung open. Yami smirked at Yugi as he held up a straight small silver line, a straightened paper clip.

"Lock picking?" Yugi whispered out, Yami nodded.

"A simple skill. Now." Yami narrowed his eye as he stalked toward Yugi. Yugi knew he lost this battle so he took a deep breath, exhaled, and did something he knew he would regret. He placed his hands behind himself and bent forward slightly, hiding Unnoticed behind his back. He took his free hand and made a 'come here' gesture toward Yami.

"Come and get it." Yugi smiled as he winked at him. Yami froze in his tracks and blushed brightly, oh that was _not_ fair! Yami just stood there, his face bright red, mouth agape from surprise. This angel did _not_ just play the flirt temptation!

"W-What?" Yami stuttered out making Yugi giggle. Yugi tried to make his smile sweeter as he looked toward the blushing teen.

"I said." Yugi sung as he stood up straight, he put a finger to his lips as he smirked. "Come and get it." Yami looked down at the floor. My god. Yugi mentally groaned, I'm giving up. You coming to get the book or not?! He yelled when suddenly Yami rushed forward, grabbed Yugi's wrist, and pinned him against the wall, his hands held in the air with Unnoticed grasped in one of them. He used his free hand and took Unnoticed out of Yugi's hands. Yugi gave it up willingly, he couldn't do anything to stop him...not like this. He looked at the position they were in, he blushed. This did _not_ look right. Yami put Unnoticed into one of his pockets before he looked back toward Yugi. Yugi cleared his throat.

"Okay, you have your book. You'll leave...right?" Yugi questioned earning an amused brow to be risen on Yami's face. Yami stared down at him, his face unreadable. He leaned down to Yugi's ear.

"You did not seem as if you wanted me to come and get the _book_, Yugi." He purred causing shivers to go down Yugi's spine. Yugi did that to stun him, but did Yami actually mean it?!

"W-What? T-That was to-"

"Yes I know, it was to delay me." Yami pointed out as he smiled down at the boy. "But you were not using my stunned expression to take off running."

"It would've been pointless anyway..." Yugi pouted, his wrists were beginning to hurt from the grip. Yami looked down at Yugi and sighed as he let him go.

"Allow me to give you a reward for _giving_ me back my book." Yami reached into his other pocket and pulled out a small white book. He held it out to Yugi. Yugi looked at it before taking it into his hands. It was warm to the touch, he examined the front, the back, and the rim. No title.

"In order to see the title, you must be looking directly at the letters." Yami told him, Yugi flipped the book, staring directly at the center. Sure enough, one word in black haunting cursive writing appeared and read _Noticed. _

"Noticed?" Yugi questioned him, Yami nodded as he reached into his pocket and pulled out Unnoticed.

"After you took my book I could not write in here any longer." Yami said "So I made another until I retrieved the other one." Yugi looked at him confused.

"Why can't you just continue writing in this one?" Yugi asked him, Yami chuckled slightly.

"Because Yugi." Yami pointed at the book. "You are going to write the ending to that one." Yugi's eyes widened at the statement.

"I am?" He questioned him, Yami nodded.

"My gift to you, Yugi." Yami smiled. "I will let you borrow this book for one night, you may read it, however you are required to write the ending of it."

"What is the ending supposed to be about?" Yugi asked.

"My fate of course." He replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Yugi's eyes widened.

"Your...fate?" he said nervously. Yami nodded.

"Yes, I believe I have hurt you and your friends a bit much. This is your chance for revenge." He explained. Yugi looked away, he was mad at him because of his friends, but he really didn't want to hurt him.

"I was getting my revenge by reading the book..." He told him, Yami smiled sweetly.

"Think of this as a more permanent punishment." He said as he walked toward Yugi and placed his hand on his cheek. His hand was warm and gentle.

"Anything you want to happen to me, you may make happen, whatever you write down, I shall do." He caressed his cheek lovingly, Yugi closed his eyes, he liked the feel of his hand.

"You could wish me to never speak to you again." No, I don't want that, Yugi thought as he leaned into Yami's touch on his cheek.

"You could wish me to leave the school and never return." I don't want that either... Yugi hummed slightly as he felt Yami lean down to his ear.

"You could even wish me dead if you truly desire it." He whispered softly, Yugi's eyes shot open and looked at him in disbelief.

"Dead?" He spoke out, Yami nodded.

"Yes, if you wish for me to be dead in the ending of that book, I will do it. I will kill myself just because you wish for it to happen." He explained as he let go of Yugi's cheek. Yugi looked up at him, why did the thought of him away from him, hurt him so much?

"Why? This kind of gift is a little...extreme..." Yugi questioned, Yami smiled as he chuckled slightly.

"You truly did not read that chapter, did you?" He asked him, Yugi nodded, admitting that he didn't. "Such a good angel..." Yugi blushed at the compliment.

"I do not believe I need to voice this because I would think that you would already know...I was oblivious as a child but if you wish me to say it, tell me." Yami said locking eyes with Yugi.

"What are you going to say?" He questioned him, why was his heart beating so fast?

"I love you, Yugi." Yami spoke softly, Yugi's eyes widened as he blushed brightly. Yami leaned down and placed a kiss on his forehead, he touched Noticed with his index finger.

"Read that, and make the ending. I will be near you in the morning, like always." Yami smiled down at Yugi as he walked down the stairs, leaving him shocked, his heart beating fast from the encounter and all the words that had been spoken. Yugi slid down to the floor, landing on his knees. He knew that Yami loved him...he knew...it just sounded so different coming from him himself. Look at yourself, you're being like this and you just met the guy in person! It's so different though... Yugi talked to himself in his head. Why was he feeling this way? He looked at the white book in his hand, he heard the front door open and close, only to be reopened 5 mintues later.

"Yugi I'm home! I brought dinner!" His grandfather yelled from downstairs, Yugi smiled at the book, Yami, your timing is amazing... He stood up, placed Noticed on his desk and headed downstairs. They had pizza that night, apparently his grandfather had a cold. Yugi smiled and talked to his grandfather with only one thing on his mind. Noticed. After he finished talking to his grandfather he headed back upstairs to his room to see that Noticed was untouched. He picked it up and headed over to his bed, he laid down making himself comfortable.

He began to read.

**:I really can't believe I'm already so far in this story! I hope you guys liked this one! Please review!:**


	11. Noticed

**:This chapter will probably be the longest out of them all, Also I thought that the lines in the chapters would hurt your eyes just a bit so I decided not to put the lines in the sentences of all the chapters for this one, so I hope you like it! Please review!:**

_**Chapter One**_

_I watched him as I always did for the past 6 years, he was getting a pass from the principal, the woman who was the mother of a friend of his. I had no problem with the woman, she did not injure or scold my angel, so she was, I suppose, alright in my standards. He smiled at the principal, his smile was still the most beautiful thing in the universe. He took the pass gently from the woman's hands and once he was out of sight, he began to run. His ability to run always astounded me, truly only I noticed his great ability to run at that speed and yet not run out of breath in a short amount of time. Soon however, the moment was ruined by **her**. She had been upgraded to the position of Hall Monitor, such an annoying position. She stopped him, his chest pulsating from his breathing, he would breath heavily but he would never run out of air. He was so adorable as always. He showed her his pass like the good student he was, I would expect nothing less from that angel. She looked at it and began to walk with him to the library. I groaned as I would have to watch both her and him, however as always when they were together, I would focus mainly on Yugi. When did I not? She walked him to the library doors, making conversation as they went. He smiled and waved at her as she went off and he entered the doors. I, not wanting to lose sight of him, entered as well. The librarian was a nice woman, I had to admit. She was kind to all and hardly ever appeared to be mad at anyone. She embraced him gently and smiled at him, I smiled at the sight, she always seemed to treat my angel as if he was her grandson. I watched as she pointed to her office and Yugi went into it, I assumed that there were new books for him to explore, he loved books, he always had. I watched him from the window of the office. I saw him pout as he went through the books, it appeared as if he did not see any books that intrigued him. I sighed, perhaps this would be another day where I would look for a book for him and set it out for his eyes to look upon. I walked away to the bookshelves in the back and began to look for titles that might interest my angel. I gasped slightly as I turned my head and saw him coming toward my direction, I slipped away from his eyesight and sighed with relief when he did not appear to have seen me. He examined the books on shelves, appearing to find nothing. I looked toward another shelve of books and decided to go to it, I did not ever expect for him to notice me passing. He called out a small 'Hello?'. I panicked and went to the other side of the library, I saw him look left and right for me, how did he notice me? Surely after all these years he would not just randomly begin to see me! I saw him walk toward me, this is not good! I decided to make my escape, I could not let him see me! I ran around the corner of the bookshelves and sprinted out the doors, not making even the slightest sound thankfully. I breathed heavily as I stood outside the doors near one of the library windows. In all these years, it is this one that he begins to see me? I pondered my thoughts for a moment, we are in high school now, his senses should be getting sharper. I reached into my pocket to record this moment in my black book which I had called Unnoticed, due to the fact of the book containing 6 years of never being noticed by my lovely angel. My eyes widened in fear as I could not feel it in my pocket, I checked my other pocket. Not there either. I must have dropped it! I thought, how could I have not noticed it falling out?! I looked through the window to see the one thing I feared that might have happened. My angel, Yugi, had the book. I panicked, if he reads that, he will never want to even try to notice me, he will be disgusted, scared, no not scared, terrified! My heart raced, I cannot allow him to read that! I cursed at myself, it was just a book, but it held all my thoughts about him, all my observations...I blushed brightly as I thought about a chapter I had written three years ago, if he reads it and gets to that chapter, surely he would be even more disgusted! I watched through the window of the library to see the librarian check the computer for my book. They would never find it, it was a book I made myself, it would appear as if it had not existed at all. After what seemed to be forever in my mind, she handed it back to him, his eyes widened in surprise as I watched as she, I assumed, explained that the book did not exist. I watched his lips, trying to read his sentence. I had gotten decently good at reading lips through all the years I observed him. 'Do you mind if I take it?' I read, my eyes widened, he wanted to keep it? That means...he wants to read it. I panicked as I pressed my body harder against the wall, my heart and mind racing. What on earth was I going to do?! I watched him as he exited the library, my book in his hands. He walked quickly as I began to follow him, did he sense me? He began to run, I quickened my pace as I followed him. He ran into the classroom, I of course followed him in. He sighed in relief as he looked around the room. I smiled slightly, he thought he was alone. This would have been the perfect time to get the book, but I could not bring myself to take it from him. I understood why, I wanted to see if he would actually read it or not. I watched as he went to his desk and he laid his head down, he seemed scared. I bit my lip, refusing to let my temptation of going over to him to hold him in my arms overcome me. I walked to my seat which of course had a direct view of him, his back of course, but none the less it was a direct view. I lowered my gaze onto my small backpack and retrieved a small white book. I always carried blank books with me, just in case I had run out of space in my black one. I took a black pen and wrote in large writing 'Noticed'. A fitting title, he noticed me finally and even took my book. I watched as he bent over to pick up the book, he had dropped it. I heard him gasp as he looked at the title, I chuckled silently to myself, had he just noticed it? I looked back to my new book. A fitting title indeed._

_**Chapter Two**_

_I watched Yugi touch the cover with his finger, outlining the title to make sure it was real. So adorable. He began to open the book slowly, I panicked slightly until I saw our teacher, Mr. Pegasus enter the room and scare my angel, he let out a yell and slammed the book closed. I chuckled, I heard him yell a lot but everyone else had not. I watched as Pegasus teased him, I did not mind it, he was a teacher who teased all his students, well all but me, I had told him at the beginning of the year that I did not wish to be bothered, as I told all my teachers. They seemed to understand and agreed to not bother me. I turned my head to see students pour into the classroom and sighed, of course. I looked back toward Yugi, he was looking at my book and was beginning to open it, I panicked once again, only to see his other friend, Joey, come up and throw his arm around his shoulder, earning yet another adorable yell from Yugi. I glared at the action, how dare he touch him?! I looked to my side to see two literature books. I picked one up and did not hesitate even a second as I hurled it at his head. I hit my target and he fell to the floor, I heard my angels laughter go through the room, I smiled brightly. I made him smile! I watched as he turned around toward my location to see who threw the book, of course however his eyes just passed me and he did not see anyone. I watched as she ,the hall monitor Anzu, enter and began to talk with the two. I simply just observed them as they talked, I glared as I saw her pick up my book and begin to open it, once again I grabbed the other literature book and hurled it at her hands. It hit and smacked it away from her, this time however, Yugi did not laugh or smile, he ran to her side and asked if she was alright. Of course, I sighed as I watched him cater to her, even after six years she was still incredibly important to him. I thought for a moment, he cared about his friends greatly, if maybe I threatened their safety, he would give me the book? I took out a small piece of paper and began to write one simple sentence that I hoped would scare him and make him obey. I looked up to see him putting up the books, only my book was also in his hands, he was carrying it around as it was important to him, I blushed slightly before I shook my head at the thought and placed the note in the area I would assume he would place the book. Sure enough, he did and he was surprised with the note as he lifted up my book. I watched his eyes widened as he read it, he looked around the classroom before he walked back to his seat, the note and book in his hands. As soon as Yugi sat down, Pegasus began to teach about Shakespeare once more, I looked toward Yugi and grit my teeth as I saw him open the book and begin to read it, did my note not scare him?! It took him only about five minutes to finish chapter one, however he kept reading it, over and over again. Surely he realized it was him, but then again, I doubted it slightly, perhaps he would not know it was him until the chapter where I figured out his name. I sighed as I got out another sheet of paper and began to write another note, I chuckled slightly as I wrote it, he was always risky with the actions he did, of course he would read it, I probably tempted him even more with my note, how foolish could I have been? I told him in the note to pick one of his friends for me to hurt first, however I put in that if he did not choose, I would choose one myself with him on the list as well, I never intended to do that though. I would never hurt my angel, I could never hurt him. I watched as he began to get up and stand near the door, waiting for his friends to join him. I folded up the note into a paper airplane and threw it toward him, hoping he would see it. He saw it, it jabbed him in the eye. I grimaced as I whispered out an apology as he opened it. His eyes widened in fear as he looked toward his friends, shoved it in his pocket, and headed out the door. I got up and packed up my items as I heard the bell ring. Gym class was next, surely he would reply to my letter. _

_**Chapter Three**_

_ I followed him, like I always did, I followed from about ten feet away from him. I watched as he stared at the floor and his friends talked to each other, I noticed that they would ignore him because most of the time when they walked together, his nose would be buried in a book. He must be thinking about the note, I thought as I watched him bite his lip and look toward his friends, he looked so cute as he did that. This was a hard choice for him, Joey or Anzu. I could not help but hope he would choose Anzu as the target, but my angel would never choose her, I knew that much. Him and Joey entered the boy's locker room and Anzu the girl's. I followed him and stood at my locker, waiting for everyone else in the locker room to change and exit before I too changed and exited. My locker of course had a direct view of where Yugi was. I always made sure I had a direct view of Yugi, always. I watched as Yugi peeled off his shirt quickly, revealing a smooth small back, I blushed brightly as I watched, I knew that watching him strip was immature, but I could not help myself, the temptation from the very beginning of the year had been far to much to handle. I had to bite my lip and control my urges as I watched him strip down to only his boxers, he set his pants down before he bent over slightly, good god, get your mind out of the gutter! I yelled at myself as I felt my face heat up even more. I watched as he retrieved the note and began to place his gym uniform on. I exhaled slowly, that torture was gone for now. He picked up Unnoticed, my book, and placed the note inside it alongside his bookmark that he had placed in there. He exited with Joey quickly, I watched until they were out of my sight. I groaned as there were still about five boys in there. I had to wait until they were gone. Finally after about three minutes, I was able to change. I of course changed quickly and ran out. As I walked into the large gym I noticed that Yugi was on the bleachers, almost every day at school he would sit there. It was incredibly rare that he would run in class. I walked to the bleachers to my place under it. I looked at the wall under it to my little poem or rather riddle poem on the wall. I wrote it on Valentine's Day, hoping that maybe he would notice it one day. I knew there was almost a 5% chance that he would though. I looked at him from the side of the bleachers, he was reading Unnoticed once again, completely focused on the page. I had to smile as he read, he always looked so beautiful as he read, trapped in the world that book gave him. My eyes widened slightly as I saw that he had placed the note on the side of the bleachers, surely he answered it! I reached toward it from the side. My arms were long as well as my fingers so I was able to grab it easily. I took it quickly and quietly, as soon as I did I saw Yugi look to his side for the note. I had good timing. His eyes widened as he looked around for it, it was cute seeing him panic over it. After about a minute of looking for the note, he looked toward the other kids running and took off toward him, oh? He was going to run? I smiled as I looked toward him as he went to the coach, Mai Valentine, and told her he was going to run. He took off with such gracefulness. I looked at the note in my hand and opened it. My eyes widened and my mouth opened slightly in surprise as I read the note, it was the same as before. Only Yugi erased the final sentence and circled his own name. I felt myself smile at the answer. Interesting as ever, Angel. I whispered out loud to myself as I began to walk to the locker room. I entered the locker room silently, thankfully there was no one present in there other then myself. I opened my locker and retrieved a piece of paper and a pencil from my backpack. I thought of what I would have to do, I would have to hurt him. My Angel. My Yugi. My heart stung as I thought this, I shook my head trying to rid myself of the pain and thoughts. What would scare him? What would hurt him but not hurt him for more then perhaps a couple hours? My mind flashed to the incident in 3rd grade, after the incident Yugi simply hated staplers. I sighed as I wrote down the words, my heart hurting as I did so. I hinted what I was going to do, surely he would catch the hint, he is far too smart to not. I folded up the note and walked over to his locker. I put his combination in quickly, after watching him for so long I was able to figure it out. I placed the note on top of his backpack in plain sight. I shut it gently and looked over to the locker room doors to see boys start to enter. I took a deep breath and exhaled as I returned to the location of my locker. I sat and waited for him. He soon entered alongside Joey, smiling brightly. My heart ached knowing that as soon as he opened the locker that smile would evaporate. Sure enough, it did. His eyes widened in fear as he gazed upon the white note in his locker. He grabbed it quickly and rushed to a bathroom stall after saying a few words to his friend. I watched the bathroom stall knowing, just knowing, that he was reading the note, and that he would be as scared as can be..._

_**Chapter Four**_

_ He stepped out of the stall, his face pale and his face completely frozen in fear. At that moment, I knew that he got the hint. I watched him as he left the stall and changed his clothes so fast that I was completely unable to get a good look at him. I saw his friends watching him, his eyes filled with worry. I glared at him but I knew that I truly should not. He was simply worried for my angel, he had a right too. I watched as him and his friend stepped out of the locker room, I could not follow yet. I had to wait until everyone else has exited, lucky for me however, there was only one boy left. He left about a minute after, I changed quickly and exited the locker room quickly but quietly. As soon as I walked out, I saw Yugi and Anzu hugging. My heart stung in jealously, like it always did when I saw them having any kind of physical contact. I bit my lip and looked away, hoping that when I looked back they would have separated. Thankfully, they did. The three walked away and began to head toward the exit of the school. I followed of course, I always did. I followed all of them, I kept my eyes focused on Yugi, his back of course, but none the less still Yugi. My heart still ached at the fact I had threatened him with the object he hated most, but I had no other ideas on the mind at that moment and my purpose was to scare him. I watched as he stood in front of his game shop, he smiled slightly at his friends and waved before he entered. I sighed in relief in knowing he could still smile after that note. I waited until his friends left the block before I looked through the window that gave me a view of his living room, or well, his game shop's main area. I watched him talk to his grandfather and figured out that his grandfather was going to the doctors tomorrow. Yugi would be alone...I put that information in the back of my mind for a later purpose. I saw Yugi go upstairs, the area I could not see unless I of course climbed a tree. I sighed, I wanted to watch him longer but I knew that it would be better if I went home to figure out what I was to do the next day. I walked down only about two more blocks to an apartment. I lived alone so it was a simple place to be of course. I walked up to my door and entered slowly, my living room was clean, it was bland and boring, but it was clean none the less. I looked to the clock to see I had about two hours until I considered it dinner time. I sighed as I walked to my bedroom, it was fairly large. A single bed, a dresser, and a desk. It looked like a simple bedroom to me. I went to my desk and opened the top drawer, in it was plenty of yearbooks, a couple pictures of Yugi I had taken from him when he was not looking, and a large black stapler. The same stapler that had hurt Yugi six years ago, I felt my chest tighten, knowing I would have to use this stapler again however instead of getting revenge for him, I would be using it against him. I took it into my hands gently and opened it, there were no staples in it. I closed it, I would have to get staples for it in the morning. I walked over to a stand that was near the head of my bed. It had an alarm clock and a framed picture of Yugi in it. I had taken it from Anzu when she brought it to school, I regretted nothing when I heard her freak out over the fact she 'lost' it. I placed the black stapler near the picture so I did not forget it. I sat on my bed and placed my head in my hands, thinking of everything I would have to do tomorrow. I have to hurt my angel. He chose himself, I have to hurt him. I rose my head up and looked to the alarm clock. An early dinner would not hurt. After dinner I returned to my room and sat on my bed once more. I picked up the picture of Yugi and traced his face, it was a lovely photo. It preserved his beauty and it did not hurt it at all. Everything about him is perfect...Everything. I went to sleep that night with the picture held in my arms._

_**Chapter Five**_

_I heard the shrieks of my alarm clock go off at 5:00. I slammed my free hand on the top of it, silencing it. I sat up and rubbed my tired eyes, I looked down at the framed picture in my hand. I blushed at the thought of having the real beauty in my arms as I slept. I placed the frame in the place where it had been. My eyes went to the stapler, I glared at it, remembering what I was to do that day. I stood up, stretched, and got dressed in my uniform. I looked to the clock, 5:30. I took a deep breath, Yugi woke up at 6:00 and left the house with his friends at 6:30. I had only an hour. I picked up the stapler and placed it in my pocket before I looked in the stands drawer and took out eight quarters, I had to buy staples. I placed that in my pocket as well and headed out the door to go to his place, not to greet him, but to just watch him and make sure no one would hurt him as he walked, but today you are the one hurting him. I shook my head as I felt my mind argue with me. It took around twenty minutes to go to his house, I hid to the side of his house, I would not be seen here. It was pitch black on this side at this time of day. I watched the streets as the minutes rolled by, I saw Anzu and Joey walk and smile as they waited outside his door. I glared at them, why could he have not chosen one of you! I yelled mentally as I heard his door open. He looked tired and his hair was untidy along with his clothes. Did he get any sleep? Of course he had not gotten any, you probably gave him nightmares. I thought to myself. I watched him sadly as his friends questioned if he was okay or not. I saw Anzu grab his arm and drag him off to a nearby ally, I of course followed to see what they were doing with him. I turned the corner to see that she was brushing his hair and that Joey was straightening his clothes, I chuckled at the sight, they looked like servants tending to a prince. I would not doubt it at all if he had been the reincarnation of royalty from long ago, he was to beautiful to have not been royalty at one point in his lifetime. I listened as they talked, apparently they were going to go to the nearby coffee shop. I smiled as I headed to it before them. I entered and was not surprised at all when the woman looked at me and smiled. She was looking for a customer, so she directly saw me. I smiled back at her and shook my head to indicate I did not require anything, her face turned slightly pink and nodded. I walked to a nearby table and sat there watching the door, waiting for the trio to appear. After about ten minutes they came through smiling and talking happily, my chest lightened when I saw him let out a laugh. His laughter was adorable as always. I watched as they talked and got their drinks, I closed my eyes and decided to guess what Yugi would put in his coffee. Four sugars perhaps? I opened my eyes to see Yugi grab exactly four packets of sugar and dump them into his drink. If I had gotten that wrong I would have been disappointed in myself. I chuckled slightly as I watched Yugi turn around, he sensed me I assumed. He clenched my book in his hands tighter and ran out the door to where his friends were. I sighed as I followed them, why did we have to go to the school...for once in my life I did not want to go. As we entered I saw the trio put on a little play, well Yugi and Joey did, Anzu stood there laughing. I chuckled at the sight, apparently Yugi had killed Joey with my book. How adorable. I looked toward the bookstore that was across the hall, I put my hand to my pocket where the change was. I took a deep breath and went in the store. The woman there did not notice me until I handed a box of staples to her, she jumped as she saw me. I had to resist the urge to laugh. She took it and scanned it telling me that it was exactly two dollars. I reached into my pocket and gave her the change, she took it and asked if that was all. I replied yes and thank you before I turned to head out the store. As soon as I exited I stood against a wall, kids walked past me without noticing me. They either saw me and did not care or did not see me at all. I opened the box and brought out a long line of staples, my heart already beginning to sting once more. I placed the box in my pocket and retrieved the stapler, I flipped it open and placed the staples at into it before I closed it once more. I unfolded it and squeezed it, testing it out. It shot out a silver staple, I smiled sadly, even after six years it still works. I glanced toward the clock in the hallway, it was almost time for class to start. I walked to math class where Seto Kaiba taught. He was a strange teacher knowing he was only 19, but he did his job well. I rose an eyebrow as I walked in seeing Joey and Seto in another argument, I sighed knowing it was obvious that Seto had a thing for the student, I chuckled as I saw Seto give him a detention, he just wanted more time alone with Joey. Joey of course however was oblivious. I sat down and began to do the problems that he had put on the board for us to do. After about ten minutes he began to teach the class, I did not pay much attention as I watched Yugi, he paid attention of course. Seto wrote an assignment on the board for the students to do, I never did it in class though, I always did it at home. I watched as Yugi for once did not do his homework, perhaps he just wanted something to do when he got home? Seto called him up to his desk and requested that Yugi go give something to the coach of the school. My eyes widened, this would be a good chance...I took a deep breath and followed Yugi out the door knowing of what I was about to do. I followed him to Mai's office, it would be unlocked, she always kept it unlocked just in case people delivered papers to her. He entered it, I entered as well. I watched him place the papers on her desk, I stood behind him and took out the stapler slowly. I rose the stapler to his shoulder, I was sweating and my heart was hurting like mad. As soon as I was about to press it against his shoulder I shook my head. I simply cannot do it! If I hurt him, I would have to hurt myself as well! I could not allow myself to bring pain upon him, just the thought of his lovely face, his stunning eyes, and his beautiful voice expressing pain brought tears to my eyes. I threw the stapler to the floor and sprinted out the door, I ran down the hallway not looking back. I ran faster then I ever had back to the math class, I had taken a different route then Yugi would but none the less I was going back to the room. I breathed heavily as I entered the room quietly, I bit my lip as I realized that Yugi must have heard me, even if it was a little bit. I sat down and tried to think, I have to hurt someone! I cannot allow the note I wrote go to waste! I looked around the classroom, I saw Joey but I did not see Anzu. My eyes widened as I grabbed a piece of paper and began to write, I knew what I was going to do. I finished writing it and walked over to his desk, I threw it on top of it. I looked to the door to see Yugi enter and exchange words to Seto before returning to his seat. I bolted out the door once he was a feet away from it, I looked down the halls. What was Anzu's route? I ran up a nearby staircase to see Anzu walking to the largest one, the one that held the most students. It was the longest out of them all. I smirked, that staircase will cause quite the fall. I walked stealthily behind her and as soon as she was at the top of it. I pushed her before uttering a simple sentence. Don't fall, Anzu._

_**Chapter Six.**_

_She yelled as she fell down the stairs, she looked like a doll as she rolled. I could not help the laugh that escaped my lips as I witnessed this. She fell on her arm, it would most likely be broken. I turned my back on the scene and retreated down a different staircase to return to the classroom. When I returned I was surprised to see that Yugi, Joey, and Seto were not present. Had Yugi gone to try to stop me? I smiled at the thought, Yugi playing hero, a sight that obviously would be adorable just like everything he did. I looked toward his desk, my book was on it. This was my chance! I walked over toward Yugi's desk and grabbed the book. Out of nowhere, Seto grabbed it out of my hands. He told me he expected better of me and glared at me. I bowed in apologies and walked back to my seat, I saw him place Yugi's stuff near his desk. I could easily go and grab the backpack but I decided not to, Seto was the youngest teacher that meant he was the sharpest out of them all, I would get caught if I decided to attempt to go retrieve my book from the backpack. The minutes went by oh so slow, so slow that I even decided to do my homework, which I finished easily. I looked to the door when the bell rang, I assumed Yugi and Joey were on their way back and was about to go to their next class which was also my own. I packed up my stuff and headed for history class, our teacher's name was Keith Howard. A weird man to be a history teacher but he taught us decently. I walked into the history room not being noticed at all by the buff teacher, out of all my teachers he had to be the one with the worst senses. I walked to my seat and placed my stuff there. I waited for Yugi to enter, which he soon did with Joey at his side. Apparently Yugi had gotten lectured at for calling Keith, Mr. Howard. I smiled at this, Yugi never treated any of the teachers different from the rest, a good mannered angel. He sat down in his seat and talked to Joey, I saw him eye my book on his desk. He said some words to Joey before he opened the book and began to read. My eyes widened slightly, even after the attack on Anzu, he still reads? Had he not been scared? I narrowed my eyes and smiled, he truly is the most interesting beauty in the world. I looked toward Joey, he is the next target. I got out a piece of paper and wrote only seven words, that was all the words that were needed. I sighed and listened to the lecture and groaned as the teacher announced that he was going to pick one student and ask them question, if they got it wrong the whole class was required to stay after for another minute. He called on Yugi, I smirked, bad choice. He questioned Yugi and as soon as he asked it, Yugi answered. He, as always, was correct. I smiled as I walked near the door, I reached over to the teachers desk real quick and grabbed a small piece of tape. I walked out the door and put the tape on the note. I waited until Yugi exited and walked down the hall. I ran in front of him and shoved the note on his shirt before I turned around and began to run down to the next class where I would plan my next move. I entered the room and saw Arthur Hawkins, our science teacher, look toward me and smile. Out of all the teachers, he was the one who could see me almost immediately. I smiled back and waved as I walked toward my desk. I waited until he turned his head to go to the lab tables. We had a lab today, Yugi hated chemicals so he would most likely not touch them but participate anyway, and Joey most likely will be the one touching the chemicals however will not put on goggles like he tends to do every now and then. I looked toward the chemicals on the tables, there was nothing there that would cause an injury. I looked toward another cabinet where other chemicals were held, I walked over to it and opened it quietly. I let my eyes scan across the labels, Rubidium Metal. A chemical that would cause water to explore violently and send it and anything in it flying. I felt myself smirk. Perfect. I grabbed it and walked to the tables. Yugi liked the tables in the far back and in the center. I grabbed the vile that read Lithium Metal, I set the Rubidium Metal down in the place, I tore off the label of the Lithium, I put the label in my mouth to hold it as I picked up the other chemical, I replaced the labels quickly. I set the 'Lithium Metal' in the place where it was and took the 'Rubidium Metal' back to the cabinet. I could now only hope that Yugi would choose the right table. _

_**Chapter Seven**_

_I watched as Yugi entered alongside Joey, he was dragging him for some reason. Yugi went to his seat with Joey and laid his head down on his arms. I sighed as I thought he must be thinking of that small one sentence note I had given him. He would never guess what was to happen to his friend. I looked to the teacher as he began to talk and explain that they were doing a lab. I listened of course, I as a student of the class was required to participate in the lab. After he told us to go pick our tables I saw as Yugi went toward the tables and Joey the goggles and gloves. Yugi went straight to the far middle table, I sighed with relief. I looked toward Joey to see him grab one pair of goggles and two pairs of gloves, just as expected. I walked to the table right next to Yugi's so I got the view I needed. Yugi questioned Joey on why he was not wearing goggles and began to talk more to him as they discussed the lab. I began to work on the lab as well however I kept an eye on them at all times. After around ten minutes had passed I saw Joey lift up the 'Lithium' Metal and pour it into the beaker. I smirked as I saw the water shoot back up the beaker and right into Joey's eyes. I saw Yugi panic along with the teacher and other students. They rushed him to the sink and began to clean his eyes, I watched Yugi, he looked so scared. My heart tightened at the sight of him, I closed my eyes and ran toward the door where a black button resided. A student yelled for it to be pressed, I pressed it. As soon as the nurse came on I yelled at them that we needed a nurse because a student had an unknown chemical in his eyes. Hopefully that helped the pain in my chest. I watched as Arthur and Yugi began to talk about how Joey got hurt, Arthur seemed confused greatly. I would not blame him. I saw a nurse enter and begin to question Joey as she led him to a chair and began to check his eyes. Arthur announced we were to go outside, I sighed as I looked toward Yugi, he looked saddened. The pain came back, I bit my lip as I grabbed a tissue and placed it in my pocket along with a pen, perhaps I would have to write something. I waited until Yugi was out of the room before I followed. As soon as he was out he went to the bleachers, my book held in his hands. I went to the side of the bleachers and just watched and listened to him. I saw him whisper out some words as he stared down at my book and tears began to form in his eyes. My eyes widened at the sight, I sighed as I reached into my pocket and got out the pen and tissue, I wrote one sentence. I lifted the tissue up the wind and allowed it to take it, I looked toward him to see that the tissue hit his cheek, exactly where I wanted it to go. He reached up and took it, he looked toward my direction before he began to wipe his eyes, his eyes widened as he stared down at the tissue, he saw the message. I heard him whisper out the name I gave myself, I blushed slightly as I heard it. It sounded so sweet. I turned my head to not look toward him, my face was probably bright red and he had only said a word. I heard the sound of a stapler and my eyes widened as I also began to hear footsteps. I looked up to see Yugi with his eyes closed and him holding the stapler over the edge. My eyes widened at his words, he wanted me to come and get the book myself? I held my hand out as I saw him let go of the stapler, it fell in my hand, not making even the slightest sound. I smiled as I held the stapler with both hands and looked up to where my angel had been. As you wish, Yugi._

_**Chapter Eight**_

_I followed Yugi as I saw him get permission from Arthur to go check on Joey. He was running to the class, he truly was incredibly worried about his friend. I stood by the door of the classroom as I watched Yugi go toward the three people in the room, I did a double take at the people, three? Seto was in there alongside the nurse and Joey, I chuckled, this was new. He was lecturing poor Joey on safety and how he should have been wearing goggles. Joey's condition was temporarily blindness, I shrugged, that was not that bad of an injury. I moved out of the way of the door as the nurse left the room. I looked back to the three and tried to stifle my laughter as I saw Seto say that he was taking Joey home and actually kissed his head. So he finally showed some affection? How rare. I moved out of the way of the door once again as I saw Seto stomp down the hallway, his face was slightly red. I looked back to the room to see Yugi begin to lead Joey, I moved once again out of the way and followed the two. I chuckled as they got to the room and Seto grabbed Joey's arm, dragging him out of the room. Yugi went to Seto's desk, retrieved a note, and left once more to go to English. I smiled as I followed, he was alone, but I was not going to take it now. I had a different plan in mind. He entered the English classroom and set his stuff down after he put the note on Pegasus's desk. Pegasus read the note out loud, Anzu has a broken arm. As I expected. Yugi held my book in his hands tightly as he said bye to Pegasus and headed out the door. I followed him to the cafeteria and saw that he was not going to get any lunch, this was understandable, it had been a rough day for him. He sat at a fairly small empty table and sat by himself. I sat near the table watching him, he stared down at my book and after about two minutes, he began to read it. I sighed smiling as I remembered that he did say he was going to continue reading it. I watched his expressions as he read as I always did, those adorable expressions I could never tire of throughout the day, after I assumed he finished the chapter he was reading he took a deep breath. I saw him stare down at the book before he suddenly blushed, why was he blushing? Did my words from the book make him blush? I felt my heart soar in happiness for a couple moments, could it be that he might be developing a kind of affection for me? I shook my head at the thoughts, that was impossible. He shook his head as well, his face still bright red as he stood up, he uttered a small sentence before he began to head back to class. I followed him of course, I watched him smiling, I felt overjoyed for an odd reason, my mind thought that he might be developing feelings for me! I saw him take a deep breath as he entered the room and went straight to his desk, just like the time when he first took my book. He laid his head down on top of the book. I walked over to him and listened, had he fallen asleep so quickly? I looked around the room to see if anyone was in there with us, no one. I bent over slightly and placed a small kiss on the top of his head, he did not stir. I smiled softly as I walked to my seat and just watched him as he slept from my position. I could only see him breathing, his body moving slowly up and down, however it was Yugi and anything he did amused me._

_**Chapter Nine**_

_I sighed in annoyance as I saw Pegasus wake Yugi up from his world of slumber, he told him to see him after class. After he did, Yugi simply went back to sleep, I chuckled at the sight. Pegasus rolled his eyes and resumed teaching of course. Throughout the course of the class I could not help but think, what if Yugi gives the book to me? I narrowed my eyes in thought. I could give him a reward. I thought of multiple things that could be used as a reward. Money, no..Yugi is not in the slightest bit interested in money, he would not even dare take it. Cards..no...he probably has enough. Sex? I blushed brightly as I thought of that, what am I an idiot?! I looked down at the book I was writing in, Noticed. My eyes widened at the sudden thought. Of course, it would be a fitting gift. He could write the ending to it and I could do anything he writes. My chest tightened at the thought of it, what if he writes that he wants you dead? I would kill myself I told myself. Whatever Yugi wants, I will gladly make happen. Yugi would most likely write that he wants me gone, after all I injured his two best friends, Joey, the pushy energetic friend, and Anzu, the kind flirtatious friend. I sighed as I shook my head, no this is what I will give him if he gives it to me, a book for a book. I sighed as I heard the bell ring for class to end, I got out of my seat slowly as I watched Yugi get up slowly as well, he walked to the teacher's desk and began to talk with him. I smiled at the sight and headed out the door, I would not follow him to gym class today, he would be fine. I walked into the locker room and stood by my locker, I saw Yugi enter the room and glare at some boys, he looked lonely. I watched him change, my face turning red as I watched him, after he finished changing he grabbed my book and headed out the door. I waited until all the other boys left. For an odd reason I felt no desire to go to class. I wanted to...no I needed to go and prepare for our meeting later on. I stood up and felt my heart sting at the knowledge of knowing that I was going a whole school hour without seeing him. I shook my head, I would live. I grabbed my stuff and headed out of the school building, no one would have noticed me leave. I took my time walking toward Yugi's house, I let my mind be overflowed with his face, body, and voice. It was all so beautiful, perfect, amazing, outstanding, there was not enough words to describe him. Him and I were finally going to meet today I thought as I finally got to his place and leaned against the side of it. His grandfather goes to the doctor today, a perfect time. I smiled as I began to count the minutes, dreading every minute away from him, but loving every thought that crossed my mind about him. After for what seemed an eternity I saw my angel running down the street, his backpack smacking his spine, it looked like it hurt him greatly, but he did not seem to mind. He rushed in his place, I watched him through the window of the building to see him say goodbye to his grandfather and hug him. I quickly moved away from the window and waited until his grandfather drove away from the building. I peeked through the window to see Yugi sprint up the stairs at an ungodly speed. I smiled as I reached into my backpack that I had set on the ground when I got there. I got out a paper clip and straightened it. I inserted the clip into the window and began to pick it open, it opened with a pop. I smiled._

_Time to enter._

_**Chapter Ten**_

_This is for you Yugi, My Angel. Write my fate in this chapter, anything you wish in any way you wish to write it. Anything you write will happen. Anything._

_I love you, My Yugi._

Yugi finished the chapters, his face bright red and his heart beating fast. He sat up processing all the information he had just read. Write your fate you say...write your punishment you mean. Yugi thought as he got out of his bed, Noticed in his hands. He walked over to his desk in his room, he sat down at it and laid Noticed open to Chapter Ten. He reached into a drawer and pulled out a pencil, he smiled as he took a deep breath and allowed the pencil to do the work.

**: So I'm curious, out of all of the Noticed chapters, which one was your favorite? Just a little question I'm wondering. I will warn you all now that the next chapter is the final one! I hope you guys liked this chapter, Please review!:**


	12. The Punishment

**:Hello everyone! Here it is! The final chapter! I hope you like it and please review!:**

Yugi slammed his hand on his alarm clock as it screamed out to wake him up. He sat up slowly and glanced at the clock he just abused, 5:00 am. He sighed with relief, he wanted to wake up early that day. He got up and stretched, he glanced toward the white book on his desk, he smiled softly to himself. He went to his closet and quickly changed into his uniform, he glanced at himself in the mirror, he wanted to look good today. He blushed slightly as he thought of what he wrote, it wasn't anything naughty, it's what could come out of what he wrote. He took a deep breath as he walked to the bathroom to straighten his hair and brush his teeth.

"Yugi, you're up early." His grandfather said as he walked out of his room to see Yugi walking out of the bathroom. Yugi smiled.

"I just wanted an early start, that's all." Yugi replied as he walked back to his room leaving his grandfather in the hallway. He walked to his desk and gently picked up Noticed, he flipped to chapter ten and reread what he wrote. It sounded right, Yami should be able to understand it. He took a deep breath as he looked at the clock, 5:15. Why are you so fixated on the time? Yugi questioned himself, he had plenty of time. He placed the book inside his pocket and walked downstairs to go to the kitchen to prepare himself something to eat, he just ate some cereal. He sighed as he began to wash the bowl and spoon he used, maybe he'll be outside early? In the book it said he comes to my house around 6:00, but today he might be earlier...Yugi took a deep breath as he made up his mind and headed outside. As soon as he walked outside he regretted it, it was cold outside! He hugged himself as he stood there, I should go back inside for a jacket. He sighed as he suddenly felt a weight on his shoulders, he reached his hands to his shoulders, a jacket! He looked behind himself to see Yami looking down at him smiling softly.

"I see that you are up early." Yami said as Yugi blushed .

"I see that you are too." Yugi responded as he took the jacket on his shoulders and put it on. They stood there in an awkward silence for a few seconds

"Thank you for the jacket..." Yugi whispered out, Yami shrugged as he looked away for a second.

"You looked cold...and since I need to speak to you today I did not see the need to just watch you shiver without helping." Yami responded blushing slightly as he spoke.

"So, why are you up early?" Yami questioned him as he turned back and looked down at Yugi. Yugi looked up at Yami and blushed as they began to stare into each others eyes.

"T-The book." He responded not tearing away from his eyes, Yami nodded also refusing to leave the gaze.

"Of course." Yami responded with a small chuckle. Yugi broke the gaze and took a deep breath as he suddenly grabbed Yami's arm and dragged him to a nearby ally.

"Before I give you the book, May I ask a question?" Yugi said as he let go of Yami, Yami leaned against a wall and nodded.

"Yes, what is it?" Yami asked softly, Yugi looked down.

"Do you like being in the shadows? I mean as in do you like being Unnoticed?" Yugi questioned him, Yami's eyes widened at the question.

"I suppose so, I have always been like this so I have gotten used to it and I do not see anything bad about it so I do in a way." He responded, Yugi smiled as he let out a sigh of relief.

"Good, then this is a good punishment." Yugi said as he got Noticed out of his pocket and handed it to Yami.

"What does that mean?" Yami asked narrowing his eyes, Yugi giggled causing Yami to blush slightly.

"Read the chapter and you'll find out." He told him, Yami nodded and opened the book gently to chapter ten.

_**Chapter Ten**_

_This is for you Yugi, My angel. Write my fate in this chapter, anything you wish in any way you wish to write it. Anything you write will happen. Anything._

_I love you, My Yugi._

_This might not be worded the way you like it, so I'm sorry for that Yami but if I need to explain this punishment then I will. This is what I want to happen to you. From now on, you are to not hide in the shadows, you will be noticed and you will talk to others, how you will do this? Simple. You are required to hang out with Joey, Anzu, and myself everyday at school or whenever we all want to hang out. You are also required to answer these questions_

_Why do you live by yourself?_

_Why were you Unnoticed in the first place?_

_Why do you love me?_

_This is the final requirement of the punishment. It doesn't matter when, it doesn't matter how long I have to wait, but one day you will show me that chapter. I don't care when I see it, you just have to one day. This is a dumb punishment I know but It's what I want. Also I want to clarify, I'm not mad anymore about the Joey and Anzu thing, I understand and you didn't do permanent damage to them so it'll be fine. Please don't be mad at me Yami..._

"This is...what you want?" Yami questioned Yugi, his eyes widened in surprise and his face bright red. Yugi blushed and nodded.

"Yes I want that, I don't want you to be alone anymore...It's to cruel and I want those questions answered." Yugi responded looking away for a moment. Yami looked down and smiled, this was a punishment and a blessing all at the same time! He took a deep breath as he looked back up.

"The questions are easy to answer." Yami spoke out, Yugi looked back toward Yami and smiled.

"Then answer them." He said as he crossed his arms.

"The first one of why I live alone is because I wanted to be on my own away from my parents, do not worry though, my family pays for all my bills and such." Yami told him softly, Yugi nodded.

"The second one of why I am Unnoticed is part of the reason I wanted to be on my own in the first place. My parents taught me to be quiet, polite, and proper. They told me never to speak unless spoken to, I thought that was toward every person, not just the adults. So at school I did not talk, and when I did talk the children thought the way I would speak was funny because I talked properly. So after that I decided not to talk at all, soon after a couple of months I became that child in the shadows that was never noticed because I would not speak or have any interaction with anyone unless it was an adult." Yami explained, Yugi's eyes widened. That's the reason? Yugi looked down.

"Yugi? Is something wrong?" Yami asked as he stepped toward him. Suddenly Yugi threw his arms around Yami's neck and accidentally pushed Yami against the wall in his tackle. Yami blushed brightly, Yugi was hugging him!

"Y-Yugi?" He stuttered out, Yugi just held him tighter.

"I'm sorry...I should've noticed you...I feel so bad...I was in your class and..." Yugi spoke as he felt tears beginning to form in his eyes. Yami's eyes widened at his tone. Yami put his arms around Yugi's waist and held him close, he was warm.

"It is fine, you did not know. We were very young." Yami told him, Yugi shook his head.

"But..."

"Yugi, look at me." Yami demanded, Yugi pulled away slightly and looked up at Yami. Yami smiled softly.

"It is alright." He told him, Yugi sniffled and felt a few tears stray down his cheek. Yami chuckled slightly as he rose his hand and brushed the tears away.

"Do not cry, you are far more beautiful when you are smiling." Yami said as Yugi blushed at the comment and nodded.

"O-Okay..." He whispered out as he looked down. Yami smiled as he grabbed Yugi's chin and lifted it back up.

"I believe your last question was Why do I love you." Yami spoke out, Yugi's face turned even brighter.

"I-It was..." Yugi responded, his face felt hot, how much was I blushing?!

_ "_I thought you would have known by now my angel, you read the book, I thought it would be obvious." Yami chuckled as he let go of Yugi's chin.

"Well...I want to hear it..." Yugi whispered out as he let go of Yami but didn't move away at all. Yami blushed at the statement and nodded.

"Very well." Yami rose his hand to Yugi's cheek and brushed against it gently.

"I believe the question is how can I not love you?" Yami spoke out as he stared lovingly at Yugi. Yugi just blushed and listened intently.

"Your face is the face of an angel, your eyes look like precious gems and sparkle like stars in the night sky, your voice is the very voice of the heavens, your personality is the personality of the kindest soul in the universe and beyond, and your brains are superior in every way. Tell me Yugi, how can I not fall for such a perfect person?" Yami said smiling as he saw Yugi's face grow redder by the second.

"I-I'm not..." Yugi whispered out, Yami chuckled.

"Simply adorable." Yami commented, Yugi bit his lip.

"T-Thank you..." He told him, Yami chuckled as he grabbed Yugi's right hand.

"No, Thank you." Yami said as he kissed his hand gently, Yugi blushed.

"T-This wasn't a punishment...was it?" Yugi questioned, Yami looked at him and smirked.

"Oh it is my angel, it is. But it is a very pleasant punishment. I will gladly be by your side at school and whenever you wish, the only problem is your friends." He spoke out, Yugi giggled.

"Joey's a good guy and Anzu's a good girl." He told him, Yami groaned.

"You are aware that Anzu is my rival, correct?" Yami questioned Yugi, Yugi tilted his head in confusion.

"Rival? In wh-" Yugi was suddenly pushed against the wall and trapped between two long arms. Yami stared down at him with a smirk on his face.

"Did I not voice my love for you just five seconds ago?" He questioned him, Yugi blushed brightly.

"Anzu likes you, I love you. She will be my rival until one of us wins." Yami leaned down to his ear.

"And I believe I am in the lead, correct?" Yami whispered, Yugi blushed more.

"W-What?!" Yugi pushed away a laughing Yami. "Not funny!"

"It is true, correct? You have been developing feelings for me ever since you read chapter one of Unnoticed!" Yami stated, Yugi shook his head.

"No! Y-You, I-I don't-" Yugi tried to argue before once again he was trapped against the wall, this time with only one arm and a face only an inch away from his.

"Your punishment gives me the perfect chance to claim your heart Yugi." Yami whispered before he backed away. He grabbed Yugi's hand and began to drag him much to his protests.

"Come on, it is time for school." He told him, Yugi blushed and began to walk beside Yami hand in hand.

"Shy my ass..." Yugi whispered as he gripped Yami's hand tighter. Yami laughed.

"You give me confidence, my angel." Yami told him, Yugi blushed again and looked away.

"I'm not your angel..." Yugi said, Yami smirked to himself.

"Yet."

"What'd you say?!"

()()()()()()()()()()()

_10 years later_

"Yami, are you done writing yet?" Yugi yelled from the kitchen. Yami was typing on a black laptop as he sat on a blue couch, he had a gold band on one of his fingers. He looked up to Yugi who was standing in the doorway of the kitchen, in his hands was a closed phone, on one of his fingers was also a gold band.

"I am actually." Yami responded and closed the laptop after saving it. "I should be sending it to the editor tomorrow to check over it." He stood up and walked over to Yugi.

"That's good, by the way Anzu says she wants to go out to eat with us tonight." Yugi told him, Yami groaned earning a laugh from Yugi.

"I thought she was going to eat out with Joey and Seto." Yami questioned him, Yugi sighed.

"They wanted to be alone for some reason." Yugi responded.

"They have a good reason, they got married last year did they not? Their hormones are still fresh." Yami said earning a gentle smack on the shoulder.

"Yami." Yugi laughed.

"Is it not true? I mean when we got married three years ago we were not exactly the purest couple." Yami wrapped his arms around Yugi's waist and pulled him close. Yugi wrapped his arms around his neck and began to sway gently.

"That's your fault." Yugi whispered as he reached up and kissed Yami gently. Yami chuckled.

"You did not seem to mind." He responded leaning down to kiss Yugi's neck, Yugi giggled.

"Yami, stop, we need to go pick up Anzu soon." Yugi giggled as Yami began to kiss his neck quicker, tickling him.

"Yami! Stop! That tickles!" He giggled more as Yami stopped and laughed.

"That was the reason I was doing it." He told him as he let go of Yugi and walked into the kitchen, he rose an eyebrow as he saw a familiar black book open on the dinner table with a blue bookmark next to it.

"Yugi, were you reading Unnoticed again?" He asked as Yugi stepped into the kitchen and over to the table to pick it up, Yugi placed the bookmark into it.

"Is that a problem? Are you going to break Anzu's arm again if I am?" Yugi smiled as he closed the book.

"Will that make her cancel coming to dinner with us?" Yami asked earning a smack upside the head, he laughed.

"Silly." Yugi giggled, Yami rolled his eyes and put an arm around Yugi as he grabbed the book gently.

"What chapter are you on?" Yami questioned him, Yugi smiled and blushed slightly.

"The proposal chapter, also known as _that_ chapter." Yugi giggled at the old nickname of the chapter. Yami rolled his eyes again.

"We evolved from that nickname four years ago, love." Yami kissed his head as he handed the book back. Yugi took it and giggled.

"I know, and I'm glad we did." Yugi kissed his cheek. Yami looked at him and chuckled.

"I love you, Yugi." Yami told him smiling, Yugi smiled back.

"I love you too, Yami." Yugi grabbed his hand. "Come on, we need to get dressed and pick up Anzu."

"Fine, but no bringing a book with you to dinner."

"You're mean!"

_**That Chapter**_

_Valentine's Day, I sighed as I glanced across the room to Yugi, it has been three years...sixth grade and I have still kept my eyes on that angel. Why am I so fixated on him? Why can I not stop thinking about him? Why do I...want him? I blushed brightly, I was so sure it was an admiration crush, but I am in sixth grade I have to think about this clearer, can an admiration crush truly be this strong? I shook my head, it could not. It surely could not. I looked at him and saw him smile brightly, my face heated up, no, this is not an admiration crush, it simply cannot be. The teacher smiled as she walked around and handed us a paper that talked about Valentine's Day. I picked it up and read it, Valentine's Day is about Love? I glanced at Yugi and saw him reading, he was greatly amused by the writing I could tell. My eyes widened, wait, Love? I thought for a moment, Love...Do I love him? Am I old enough to love? I took a deep breath, I love him? Does that sound right? I love Yugi. Yes...that sounded very right. I love Yugi. I love Yugi. I love Yugi. Yes very right...I want Yugi...I need Yugi...but I cannot have him yet...I want him though...I want to be with him, I want to be his lover, I want to be the one he dates, I want to be the one he wakes up to each night, I want to be the **One**_**. **_I want to be his Valentine, I want to be his. I want him to be mine. Can he be mine? Yugi, Can I be yours? I looked at him as he smiled and talked to his friends as I asked him a question mentally_

_Can you be mine, Yugi?_

_**Yes, Yami.**_

**:And that is the end of Unnoticed and Noticed! Thank you so much for sticking around with this story until the very end! You have all made me so happy! And I would appreciate if you actually stuck with me, the day this goes up I will have a poll up that will ask you all what story you would like me to write next! I will write the name of the story in the poll, the summary of the story will be on my profile. The poll will last for a week. I hope you guys enjoyed the ending of Unnoticed and Noticed! I'll see you soon!:**


	13. Alert! The Poll Winner!

**The Poll is closed! And the winner is!**

**The Combined Who seeks!**

**I'm excited for this story! Chapter one is already up and chapter two is coming soon! I hope you guys like that story!**

**Please go check it out and leave a review if you like it or not.**

**Thanks for reading this story, I love you guys.**

**See ya soon!**


	14. Side Story Uploaded!

**Hello everyone! Been a while since I said something on this story huh? Well I just thought it would be nice of me to tell you I did upload a short side story to this which takes place after the events of Unnoticed and Noticed but only in the sense of Yugi giving Yami his punishment, not after getting married. I hope you guys check it out and I hope you like it! **


End file.
